Resident Evil 6: Second Son Chronicles
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Summary: Set during RE6. Leon has become the President's most trusted agent, and juggles his work along with raising his 15 year old son Alex. When Leon has one of the secretaries bring Alex to the office, he gets an unhappy surprise when his son also brings his father with him- Billy. How will Leon react to seeing the ex-Marine again after their night in Raccoon City?
1. Reunion

**Resident Evil 6- Second Son Chronicles**

Disc.: Does it look like I own the series? If I did, Leon and Billy would have met up again already and done all sorts of naughty things to each other…Besides, the series belongs to Capcom…but hey, a girl can dream right?

A/N: Hey, you guys would be surprised how much free time I have these days when I'm not working to make money or going to school to get that creative writing degree and break into writing for videogames, and this is one of many results of that free time. It's set during Resident Evil 6 and is the sequel fic to the story that pixietails wrote, thank u so much for posting a BillyxLeon fic! This will be an mpreg so don't be surprised by this, I'll go more into depth about that as the story moves along so be patient because it's summary time!

**Summary: Set during RE6. Leon has become the President's most trusted agent, and juggles his work along with raising his 15 year old son Alex. When Leon has one of the secretaries bring Alex to the office, he gets an unhappy surprise when his son also brings his father with him- Billy. How will Leon react to seeing the ex-Marine again after their night in Raccoon City, and how will Alex get involved in this?**

*"Talking"

*'_Thoughts/Flashbacks'_

**Ch.1- Reunion**

Leon could say his life had hit many snags, they were all equal parts good and bad. The good ones were being exposed to the viral outbreak, finding a career as a federal agent, and saving people's lives from death by way of the viral exposure. The bad ones were losing a few partners and brothers in arms, never having a normal life ever again, and of course having met _him_.

The man who had changed his life, Billy Coen.

The same man who'd fucked him in the RPD station years ago and left without so much as a reason why.

The real shock came when Leon found out that he was pregnant…and knowing that it was Billy that had caused that to happen left him feeling extremely bitter towards the ex-Marine that he'd given his heart and body to all those years ago.

However, that one act gave him a great gift, something that he would never regret no matter how much time passed.

That one single choice gave him his wonderful son, Alex William Kennedy. He looked like his mom, dirty blonde hair framing his face, skin pale but still sun bathed from all the time he'd spent outside as a kid. He was about his mother's height, rounding out at around 5'8" and his eyes were a dark storm gray that looked almost black at times, but that didn't take away from his looks at all.

He was equal parts stubborn and kind natured, all in all he was a great kid that any parent would be happy to have in their lives and Leon was the lucky one to have such a great son he could brag about from time to time.

Leon was currently in the shooting range, he had been there for the last hour working on his aim with a sniper rifle. He stopped when he looked up at the clock, his eyes glancing over to see that it read 3:00. Placing the weapon back along with the other guns, he raked his hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

Today was shaping up to be pretty good so far, but Leon just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen…he had no idea if it would be good or bad, but Leon's mind immediately went straight to his son Alex. The kid had never been exposed to the viral outbreak before and he had planned to keep it that way, but he still couldn't help but worry about his son. Being a single mother was very difficult but not unwelcome or unwanted.

Leon was dragged from his thoughts when a woman named Melissa began talking to him, making him smile at her.

"Hey Leon, having fun at the shooting range again?"

"Yeah, I was actually. Anything you need from me, or do you just want to talk?"

"Ordinarily, the latter would be the case…but the President wants to see you, he says it's important."

"Alright, I'll head over to his office right now."

Leon and Melissa waved each other off and he was left to wonder what it was that the President wanted to talk about with him that was so important. After reaching the office, Leon knocked on the doors and entered when he heard a muffled 'Come In'.

"Mr. President, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Leon. Tell me, how is Alex?"

"He's alright, but…"

"But what?"

"It's just, whenever I look at him I'm reminded of the man who had helped bring him into existence…I'm reminded of him, my first love- Billy. Every day, I'm faced with the reality that I slept with him and he had taken everything from me."

By now, Leon was crying and the President had pulled him into an embrace. Leon was not only his most trusted agent, he was also his best friend- and to see the normally strong blonde so broken right now was very disheartening.

They stayed like this for several minutes before the President looked at Leon, his aged hands gently gripping his shoulders. He knew how hard it was being a single parent, hell cases like Leon's were pretty common. He'd read a document several years ago detailing the possibilities of male pregnancy.

It seemed that blonde males had a much higher chance of carrying the male pregnancy gene and getting pregnant than brunettes, red heads, and men with black hair. The chances of a man with black hair getting pregnant were very low, in fact even seeing one was extremely rare.

But this was no time to be getting all nostalgic, he had called Leon for a reason and it was time to reveal that reason.

"Leon, I've decided…"

"Decided what, Sir?"

"I'm going to tell them everything, everything we know about the Raccoon City incident."

Leon was now shocked, that was strictly ruled out as an incident that had been caused due to a mistake by Umbrella. But Umbrella had not only been dissolved beyond any hope of reviving it, it still stood to reason that the United States had a hand in causing the incident in the first place. If the President was going to reveal the truth of what really happened, then he was being pressured like never before.

"But Sir-"

"A lot of people are questioning my desire to reveal the truth…I know where they're coming from."

The President got up and walked over to the window, picking up where he'd left off.

"It might create more problems than it solves, a lesson I learned well in the Military. Bio Organic Weapons are a global threat, and _we _are partly to blame…we have to come clean and start working together with the rest of the world if we want to have any chance of fighting this."

Leon was speechless, but knew that the President wouldn't have even considered this option unless there was no other way out of his current dilemma.

"Whatever you decide Sir, I'm with you."

The President was truly blessed to have such a great friend in the blonde standing before him, and placed his hand on his shoulder gently yet firmly.

"I've always valued your friendship, Leon. It's time for us to take responsibility and end this mess. Now then, why don't you have Alex come visit you? I know how hard you've been working lately, and spending some time with your son might just help you relax."

Leon immediately smiled at that, spending time with his son may very well be what he needed at the moment and left the office after thanking the President for his time. He stepped out into the waiting room and turned to Melissa with that same smile on his face from before.

"Melissa, could you do me a favor?"

The woman just turned from her computer screen and smiled at Leon.

"Sure Leon, what is it?"

"Could you arrange for one of the office cars to pick up Alex and bring him here? The President's worried that I'm not spending enough time with him, and said that I should have him come here for a while."

"Well, we all know how hard and how much you've been working lately…I'll get right on that, in the meantime why don't you call him and let him know that the car will be picking him up and bringing him by?"

"Alright, and thanks Melissa."

"No problem Leon."

Leon then pulled out his cell phone and dialed his son's cell number, standing still and waiting for Alex to pick up.

(Leon and Alex's house)

Alex had just finished cleaning up the kitchen, dirty dishes in the dishwasher and clean ones were put away. His mom should be off work in a few hours and Alex already had dinner prepared for them. He then grabbed his house keys along with the mailbox key and proceeded to check the mail. Most likely, it would be bills that were meant for his mom but there might also be something in there for him. Alex went outside, walking down the driveway that led up to the 2 story house and opened the mailbox. As he suspected, it was indeed mostly bills but he found a letter addressed to him from Tall Oaks University. Even though Alex was barely 16, he still showed almost genius level intellect and his mom suggested that he start thinking of a good college to attend…he settled on the local University, that way he could still be close to home until he was ready to move out.

While he flipped through the envelopes, Alex stopped and let his eyes wander over to his left when he heard a car drive up and park near his house, it was a dark green Mercedes Benz. Normally this wouldn't have bothered him, but he was concerned when he saw a rather attractive man coming his way. This man was only a little bit taller than him, possibly 6' with dark brown hair that was slicked back a little, giving him a casual business flair to his person. He had pale skin and dark brown eyes, he was currently wearing a dark blue halter top with blue jeans and combat boots along with a dark brown jacket and appeared to be in his early forties.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Billy let his gaze take in the house and then the kid who'd asked him a question. The kid looked like he could be _that_ man's son, the one he'd come to see after so many years.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a man named Leon Kennedy- do you know if he's at home right now?"

Alex was now feeling a bit wary of this man who claimed to be looking for his mom, maybe they'd met before? If so, then why hadn't he mentioned him when they talked about his earlier years before he was born?

"You mean my mom? He's at work right now and he won't be home until a bit later."

Billy was caught off guard by that statement, but did his best not to let it show on his face or in his posture.

"Well, if that's the case then-"

"Hold on a sec, my phone's ringing. Hello?"

Billy let the kid talk on the phone, he was a very patient man these days- more so then he was years ago, and his mind just couldn't get over hearing that this kid had said that Leon is his mom.

If that was true, then who was the kid's father? And why hadn't he seen the man when he pulled up, maybe Leon had gotten a divorce?

"That was my mom, he said that he's sending over a car to come pick me up and take me to work to visit him. If you want, you can follow us and see him."

Billy nodded at the chance to visit the man he was still very much in love with, and maybe get some answers about the kid in front of him.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you my name- it's Alex."

"Nice to meet you, Alex…I'm Billy, and I had always wondered what Leon would name his son if he ever had one."

"The way you talk about my mom, it seems like you've met him before."

"Well, let's just say that we've crossed paths before and leave it at that ok?"

Alex just nodded and looked over to see the car that had come to escort him to the President's office. After climbing into the back seat, Billy got into his car and followed behind them.

(1 hour later)

After parking in the underground garage, Alex let himself out of the car and Billy had shown up not long afterwards. The two of them walked to the elevator and took it to the 3rd floor where Alex knew his mom worked. When the elevator let them out, Alex waved his mom over as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Mom!"

"Alex, it's good to see that you made it here safely."

"Yeah, by the way I ran into someone who said that he knows you. There he is right now, over here!"

Leon looked over at the man that Alex had mentioned and felt his heart stop. He just couldn't believe it, it almost seemed too much of a dream to be real.

Standing in front of him was the one man he never thought he'd see again in this lifetime.

Leon felt like running away, for right in front of him was his first ever true love Billy Coen.

T.B.C.- Well, here's chapter 1! Hope you guys like, see ya later!


	2. Outbreak

**Resident Evil 6- Second Son Chronicles**

Disc.: Does it look like I own the series? If I did, Leon and Billy would have met up again already and done all sorts of naughty things to each other…Besides, the series belongs to Capcom…but hey, a girl can dream right?

A/N: So, here's chapter 2- and honestly, would it really kill you guys to actually review the stories I posted months ago? Even some constructive criticism would be nice, I don't ask for much from all you lazy bones readers out there! But, I digress…I don't wanna sound mean or anything like that, but-

Leon: Technically, you _are_ being mean by calling them all lazy.

LFK- Leon, you shut up right now or I'll tie you up and let Simmons rape you!

Leon: I'll shut up now.

LFK- Damn right you will. Anyway, sorry about this little spat between us but you know that life won't always be so easy. So, enough friendly banter-

Leon: Friendly my ass.

LFK- Yeah, and you'll have Simmons' dick up yours if you don't shut up!

Leon: [sits in corner and counts the bullets in his magazine clips]

LFK- Time for the chapter!

**Ch.2- Outbreak**

Leon, for lack of a better term, was utterly astonished that _Billy Coen_ of all people was standing here in front of him. Just how much did the universe hate him right now?

If he had to guess, then very much because Billy fucking Coen was staring at him and smiling. It seemed that Leon hadn't suffered enough yet, even Alex was silent…but that's because he was wondering a few things.

First of all, how did they know each other?

Second, why was his mother looking like a deer caught in the headlights? Did something happen between them?

And finally, who would break the silence that had covered the room first?

Alex and Leon didn't have to wait much longer because Billy had decided to speak after what had been possibly several minutes between the three men.

"Leon, you look…amazing, it's been at least 10 years since we first met?"

"15, actually."

Billy scratched the back of his head sheepishly, something he always did when he was nervous.

"Wow…it's really been that long? It feels as though much less time has passed, yet it seems like you aren't lying."

Alex just watched as the two exchanged the short conversations, and was growing more curious with each passing second.

"Alex, could you go and get us something to drink? I need to have a word with _Billy_."

When his mom used that tone, Alex knew that he was getting angry so he left before he got yelled at for not listening to him. Leon showed Billy to a bench that was out of earshot of anyone else, the two men sitting down and not looking at each other or talking until Billy began to attempt a conversation.

"Leon-"

"How did you find out where I work?"

"Actually, I met Alex before we came here. I told him I was looking for you so I could talk to you, that's when you called him and he said I could follow the company car to your work place. I never would have imagined that you were working for the President of the United States, but I guess so much can happen when 15 years have gone by."

"Yeah…a lot _did_ happen."

"You mean Alex?"

"He's only a small part of what has happened, but he is by far the very best part."

A silence fell between them again, but it was brief before Billy started talking again.

"So, what all happened after…you know, us?"

Leon just drew in a breath and let it fall out in a somewhat shuddering gasp.

"Well, I met up with Claire again and we escaped the city with Sherry. Claire set out to look for her brother Chris while Sherry and I were picked up by the Government, I was trained to become an agent while Sherry was studied and also trained to be a member of the National Security Patrol. Sherry has the G Virus and the antibodies inside of her, as for Alex I did my best to raise him along with doing my job as a field agent. Eventually it became normal for me to be a single mom, but Alex always kept asking me about who his father is and why he was never around from the time he was born until now. I had planned to tell him today, until he brought you here."

Billy looked at Leon confusedly, was he also going to tell him who the kid's father is?

"Billy, Alex is my son by blood. It seems that blonde males like me have a very high chance of carrying the male pregnancy gene in their bloodline and can have children. That being said, Alex's father…is you."

Billy felt his jaw drop open and left him looking like a fish as he just let the information sink in.

Alex is _his_ son?!

His and Leon's!?

This almost seemed like it couldn't be true, but he knew Leon well enough to know the blonde would never lie about this while looking so dead serious at the moment.

"You mean…that I'm a father?"

"Yes. You're the only man I've ever slept with, so there's no way that he isn't yours Billy. I'll tell Alex when he gets back, for now just be as calm as you possibly can."

Billy just nodded, words would only be useless right now. As if on cue, Alex came back with two bottles of water and handed one to each of the men sitting in front of him. He then looked down at his mother's rather serious expression, it seemed as though Leon and Billy had talked about something rather important but then Leon's gaze drifted up to his son…telling him the truth was going to be harder than trying to keep Ashley from getting abducted by Saddler's men.

"Mom, is something wrong? You look really tense."

"Alex, you said you wanted to know about your father right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well then, allow me to formally introduce you to the man next to me. This is Billy Coen, and aside from him being an ex-Marine…"

Alex gulped, he had a feeling that what would be said next would be soul shattering on a whole other level.

"He is also your father."

Alex was definitely _not_ expecting _this_. The man he'd just met today and brought to see his mother was his father? He just stood there blankly staring at the floor, trying to keep his gaze anywhere but on his parents. It all seemed so surreal, like he was trapped in a prophetic dream and he had yet to wake up. Before Leon or Billy could say anything else, there was a loud explosion that shook the whole building. Leon grabbed his gun and headed off in the direction of the President's office, Billy staying behind to talk to Alex about what he'd just been told.

Yep, parenthood certainly was complicated.

T.B.C- So, the truth is out! Seems Alex can't handle it right now, poor baby. Anyway, I'll reveal more in the following chapters so just wait around and you shall soon be able to read more!


	3. Gone To Hell

**Resident Evil 6- Second Son Chronicles**

Disc.: Does it look like I own the series? If I did, Leon and Billy would have met up again already and done all sorts of naughty things to each other…Besides, the series belongs to Capcom…but hey, a girl can dream right?

A/N: Well, time to kick it into overdrive by writing this chapter! This will pick up with Alex and Billy spending time together while helping people get away from the C Virus, and will delve into Leon's campaign in the game. It may also get into Chris' campaign due to the story intersections in the game, but that is yet to be decided- so for now be patient and read!

**Ch.3- Gone To Hell**

Billy watched as Leon rushed off to go see if the President was alright, kept his eyes glued to the blonde's retreating figure until he stepped into an elevator and was gone. That left just him and Alex there, both standing calmly while everyone else was panicking and screaming, the atmosphere tense and awkward for them both.

After all, what does a man say to the son he never even knew about for 15 years?

And how does the child talk to a father he never even saw up until a few hours ago?

Such questions may be easier to ask than to actually receive answers for them, but these can wait. Right now, Billy had to think of something to break this silence between them.

He looked at his son and decided to ask him how he felt having him in his life for the first time ever.

"So Alex, your mom seems to have done a pretty good job raising you all by himself. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I had my reasons for leaving when I did after he and I slept together."

Alex just looked at the man who turned out to be his father, stunned that he would say _that_ of all things…but decided that now wasn't the time to be giving him bullshit for not being around for all his life until today, it seemed as though there were more important things to take care of than fighting with your father and demanding answers to the questions that were building to a pressure point until they exploded out of you.

"I'll ask about them later, right now let's focus on calming everyone down and getting them out of here so they don't get hurt."

Billy watched his son walk up to some office workers, doing his best to calm them down as a smile full of pride settled on his face.

Yep, he is definitely Billy's son as he too got to work helping the employees escape whatever horrors may await them.

(President's Office)

Leon held his gun up to the undead figure feasting on the secretary in front of him, this just couldn't be happening again. After 15 years Leon thought it was finally over and that he'd never have to deal with the undead ever again, but it seemed that fate just couldn't leave him alone to raise his son in peace or even make up with the man he still had strong feelings for.

Beside him was a woman who was just as frightened as he was, but the zombie decided to go after her instead of him when it was done munching on the dead secretary.

"Stay right where you are!"

Leon knew that zombies just couldn't be reasoned with, that they attack anything still alive without hesitation solely for the purpose of spreading the virus coursing through them…but damn it, this was his friend!

"Mr. President!"

Again, the undead man's attention was on the woman as he slowly stumbled towards her, she was too scared to pull the trigger of the handgun she had pointed at him.

"Don't make me do this…"

Right as he lunged at her, Leon screamed the zombie's name…

"Adam!"

And then he pulled the trigger, a bullet going straight into the former President's temple thus ending his life forever. When he fell, the woman began crying as though _she_ were the one who'd just killed her best friend.

"It's all my fault. I…I did this."

Leon was shocked, did she really mean that? Had _she _been the one to cause this nightmare to come to vivid life all around them?!

"What are you talking about?"

The woman said nothing, she just lowered her gun to the ground before turning to Leon and answering his question.

"Tall Oaks Cathedral. I'll explain everything there, Agent Kennedy."

"How do you know my name?"

Before she could say anything, both of their phones went off but it was the woman who'd answered the caller first.

"Yes?"

Leon walked over to her side and was surprised to see his informant on the other end.

"Hunnigan?"

"Thank god you're both alright."

"How do you two know each other?"

"That's Helena Harper, she's been with the Secret Service since last year. I can't even begin to tell you how good it is to know that you're both alright…look, I hate to rush introductions but I need a report on your situation- what happened?!"

Leon knew that Helena was probably falling apart as badly as he was right now, so he told Hunnigan what happened just now.

"I…I just shot the President."

"What are you-"

"He had already been infected by the time we found him, Leon…Leon did what he had to, he saved my life."

On Hunnigan's end, everyone was pretty much running around panicking but she somehow managed to stay calm enough to reply to her contacts.

"God help us…alright, I'll submit the report- right now you two just focus on getting the hell out of there. The virus has already spread three miles past the Campus perimeter and it's not slowing down, you need to hurry."

"Not before we check out Tall Oaks Cathedral, Agent Kennedy's got a lead that might tell us who's responsible for all of this."

Hunnigan just looked at the blonde who was not only her friend but also a single mother.

"Leon, is that true?"

Helena just looked at Leon with worry and doubt in her eyes, worry that they wouldn't make it out in time and doubt that he would believe her when she said they needed to go to the Cathedral to find out the truth. She was relieved and shocked when he answered Hunnigan.

"Yeah, I think I've got something."

"Alright, I'll map out the safest access route. Keep your radio on, and Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget about Alex, make sure that _all _of you get out alive- him included."

"Of course, I would never even consider leaving him behind."

Helena looked at Leon curiously, who was this person named Alex and why was he or she so important to the blonde agent?

"I've got a lead?"

Helena was brought out of her musings by Leon's question.

"You will if you come with me."

As they both surveyed the room for anything important such as ammo and first aid items, Helena watched as Leon kneeled before the deceased President and mourned for his loss.

"Adam, I'm sorry."

When Leon got up, Helena decided to ask him about this person named 'Alex' and find out who he or she was.

"Leon…who is Alex?"

Leon just looked at her and smiled, the kind that comes from thinking of someone who meant the world to you…because to Leon, that's what Alex was- his whole world.

"He's my son."

(Billy and Alex)

After getting as many people out as they could, Billy and Alex went looking for other survivors that might need help but all they'd run into so far were corpses that were definitely not getting up and escaping whatever it was that killed them. The two spent another few minutes searching when Alex's phone began vibrating in his pocket, he pulled it out and answered it…not too surprised that it was his mother.

"Yes, mom?"

"Alex, where are you and Billy right now?"

"We're out by the security gate, in the courtyard out back. Why, is something wrong?"

"Yes, you both need to get out of there- there's a virus that's been spread around here and it will infect you both if you don't find some way to get out. If me and Helena escape before you do, meet us at Tall Oaks Cathedral…and no matter what, be careful!"

Alex had never heard his mom express so much fear and worry, but he just smiled at his mother's desire to keep him safe and reassure him that he'd be careful. He just looked at Billy and nodded before he turned back to speak to his mom.

"Alright, we'll meet up with you guys soon. I'll keep my phone quiet, in case these bodies decide to get back up again."

"Good, we'll meet up with you soon Alex. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, sure thing mom."

"I love you, Alex."

"Love you too, mom."

Alex hung up his phone as a zombie attempted to grab his ankle, but Billy just kicked it away from his son and slammed the heel of his shoe down into its' skull and killed it. He looked over at his son, who looked like he was about to be sick until he gently pulled him into an embrace as he told him that this would keep happening until it was resolved for good.

"Alex, I know that Leon meant well when he didn't want you dealing with this. Hell, even _I _thought it was all over after I heard what happened to Raccoon City…for 15 years everyone in the world thought that such a disaster would _never _repeat itself, but it seems that someone wants this to happen again. So, I need to know something Alex- can you fight with me to help your mother put an end to this?"

Alex's dark grey eyes just looked down at the bodies that they themselves had both killed after they got up again and tried to eat them, he thought it was all a nightmare that he could wake up from…but the proof was right there in front of him, from the corpses on the ground to the machine pistols in his hands. Alex could no longer deny this as just a nightmare, this was reality.

And he was cruelly thrown into it.

"Billy…yeah, I can fight. I'll help you and my mom put an end to this, so don't worry. Mom taught me how to use guns from an early age and also some hand to hand fighting, so I can hold my own."

Billy looked down at his son, proud of what he'd become thus far. Something told him that he'd be getting to spend even more time with Alex in the coming hours, and Billy couldn't help the smile that appeared as he patted his son's shoulders gently.

"Well, let's get going then."

"By the way, there's something I want to ask you Billy."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"What's the Raccoon City Incident?"

"Well Alex, I suppose I could tell you what you're so eager to know- the story of a nonexistent ghost town…and of how I first met your mother 15 years ago, on the night of a viral outbreak."

T.B.C.- Ooh, it's time for Alex to learn the truth! Read on if you wanna see more father/son bonding time!


	4. Ghosts

**Resident Evil 6- Second Son Chronicles**

Disc.: Does it look like I own the series? If I did, Leon and Billy would have met up again already and done all sorts of naughty things to each other…Besides, the series belongs to Capcom…but hey, a girl can dream right?

A/N: So, as you may already know from where I left off Alex asked his daddy Billy about the Raccoon City Incident…that's a really tough subject to discuss seeing as no one really likes remembering the place, makes me feel really bad for Nemesis because he died in Raccoon years ago but you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs right? Anyway, I won't stop you guys from reading the chapter so here it is!

**Ch.4- Ghosts**

Billy made sure they were away from any undead that couldn't spring up and attack them before he looked at his son, his own dark eyes being reflected in an equally dark set as he just sighed before he told Alex the truth behind the disappearance of Raccoon City.

"Well, where do I start? It was around the summer of 1998 when the T Virus broke out in a nearby mountain town called Raccoon City, the whole town was transformed much like this University in just one night. Your mom was a police officer at the time, and I was a prisoner on the run from my superiors when we met. Leon and I took refuge inside the Police Station as we waited for help to arrive, and well…we both needed reassurance that everything would turn out alright in the end, that need turned to want and one thing lead to another and then before we knew it…we'd slept together. After our first and only night together, I left because I didn't want him to get hurt by following me to wherever I was going at the time. Eventually, I found an underground cell dedicated to fighting Umbrella called Trinity. They took me in and helped me hone my survival skills until I could use them effectively to protect everyone, but for some reason I'd always regretted leaving Leon the way I had…especially now that I found out I have a son, I figured out that somewhere along the way I'd fallen in love with your mother and I was hoping to explain why I left and hopefully try to be with him again. I doubt that even now he'd forgive me, especially since I'd pretty much cut off all contact from him along with all knowledge of my whereabouts."

Alex just stood there pondering what his father had just told him, he could definitely understand that Billy had left to protect his mom from danger…that still didn't justify not saying anything to him or vanishing for 15 years and then just suddenly turning up out of the blue for no reason other than to try and get back into one's good graces.

"I guess I agree with you that it was to protect my mom, but still you could have found a way to contact him instead of pretty much abandoning him like you did when you left. I'm not sure that I trust you not to repeat the same mistake you did 15 years ago, but I know that my mom still talks about you whenever he thinks I'm not around. It means that he may still have feelings for you, and I'll give you a chance to try and win his heart back- but I warn you now, if you slip up even _once_ I will seriously consider patricide…with you as my first victim, now let's get moving."

Billy would have just shrugged off Alex's threat as no more than a joke if it wasn't for the dead seriousness in his eyes that promised he would really consider murdering him if he screwed up at all, so he decided to follow his son as they searched for a map that might get them the hell out of the Campus.

(Leon and Helena)

After narrowly escaping a zombie mob attack, Leon and his partner found a car that took them away from the school and both thought they were safe until a zombie made them crash said car and caused them to go underground to escape the worst parts of the town that was littered with the undead. Leon used the first chance he got to try and call Alex, but all he got was a choppy cell signal but had somehow managed to relay a message to his son and hopefully Billy was keeping him safe.

[Billy and Alex]

Alex's phone vibrated in his jean pocket and he picked it up, but all he got was a distorted message…yet he'd somehow managed to make out what his mom had told him about his whereabouts.

'_Alex…escap…cam…under…ground…meet at Cathe…b…careful.'_

"Alex, was that Leon?"

"Yeah, the message was kinda distorted and incomplete but I managed to somehow piece it together into something legible."

"And? What was the message?"

"Well, he and his partner made it off the campus but they had to go underground to avoid the undead hordes. He also said to get to the Cathedral and to also be careful."

Billy just nodded, they had somehow managed to avoid the undead when they came upon a car that would get them out of the city. After making sure there were no zombies inside or on top of the car, Billy and his son got into the car and headed off towards the Cathedral. After nearly 2 hours of driving and running over undead masses, they had somehow made it to the graveyard that lead to the Cathedral. Upon arrival, they ditched the car and found Leon with a woman as they stared at the burning bus that Alex guessed was their transport until zombies made that impossible.

Leon and Helena just stood there, looking at the bus as he remembered what Hunnigan had told them not even 20 minutes ago.

[20 minutes before the bus crashed]

"_90% of the population in Tall Oaks has been infected with the virus, that rounds out to about 70,000 hostiles. We have also confirmed that an organization called Neo Umbrella just claimed responsibility for this attack."_

"_Neo Umbrella?"_

_Hunnigan nodded at Leon before she picked up where she left off._

"_I know what you're thinking."_

"_Yeah, it's Raccoon City all over again."_

"_That's all the news I've got, now it's your turn to help me- I need to know what's in that Cathedral, I've got suits breathing down my neck for info."_

"_Suits?"_

_Again, Hunnigan nodded._

"_Specifically, Derek C. Simmons- National Security Advisor."_

_Before Leon could reply, the bus began rocking violently before it crashed._

[20 minutes later]

"They escape the infection…only to die like this."

"There's no time to grieve…we have to get to the Cathedral."

"Mom, are you alright?"

Leon looked over when he heard his son's voice, relief washing over him when he saw that both he and Billy were alright.

"Alex, thank god you're alright. Did you get my message?"

"Yeah, I managed to make some sense of it. Anyway, Billy and I are both ok as are you and this woman."

Said woman looked at Alex, she could definitely tell this kid was Leon's and introduced herself to both men.

"So you're Alex, the one Leon told me about. It's good to meet you, I'm Helena Harper."

"Name's Alex, although my mom already told you. This is Billy Coen, my father."

Helena was confused, if Alex was Leon's son then why was he calling the dark haired man his father?

"Wait, I thought you were Leon's son?"

"I am, he's my _mother_. And Billy is my _father_, hope that clears things up for you. Now then, let's get to the Cathedral."

Helena watched as Alex walked off with the man named Billy, giving Leon a look of utter shock and interest.

"So, you mean that you can-"

"Have kids? Yeah…it's not that uncommon, Helena- I'm sure you've seen plenty of blonde males who are pregnant or have had kids of their own. Like Alex said, we have to get moving if we're gonna get to the Cathedral and then you'll tell me what you know like you promised."

"Right…let's go."

The two partners then took off to catch up with Alex and Billy, leaving the bus and the dead people in its charred remains behind.

(2 hours later)

The four of them had somehow convinced the people inside the church to let them in before they became undead themselves. Helena barred the doors so that no more zombies could get inside as a group of people came up to them.

"Are you…?"

Leon shook his head tiredly, they weren't what the people had been hoping for.

"Sorry guys, we're not rescue workers."

The people walked off sadly, the ones they'd let in weren't here to get them out of the city like they had hoped but there was nothing that could be done about that now. Alex walked around asking the other people if they were alright or if they needed any sort of help or first aid while Billy watched his son help them as much as he could. Helena then pointed to the altar, it seemed that whatever info she'd promised Leon had to do with the altar.

"There's a secret doorway beneath the altar that leads underground, but we'll need to find a way to open it."

"You mind telling me what's down there?"

"It's better if I show you."

Before Leon could examine the structure alongside Helena, he looked at Billy with a questioning stare. He walked over to the ex-Marine, who just stood there with a sort of regretful look on his face.

"Billy, is something wrong?"

"Leon…can we talk?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Could we talk alone? I have some things to tell you that can't be said out in the open."

"Yeah…sure, I guess."

Billy gently yet firmly grabbed Leon's wrist and led him to another room that was closed off by way of a stone door, Billy made sure to lock it before he walked back over to the blonde agent…the same one he'd regretted leaving behind all those years ago, the one he'd fallen in love with and had only realized his feelings for only a year after he'd left him in the doomed city. For so long, Billy had wanted to see Leon again and apologize to him for the inexcusable things he'd done, such as breaking off from him and pretty much vanishing to who knew where.

Well, they had plenty of time in the Cathedral…it was time to make that up, starting with an apology.

"Leon, there are so many things that I want to tell you…but first of all, I want to apologize for leaving you like I had. There was no excuse for it, especially cutting off contact from you- but I did it to protect you, so you wouldn't get hurt. Although, I may have hurt you even more by abandoning you when you needed me there for more than just a one night stand."

Leon was backing up as Billy kept advancing on him until his back hit the wall, the ex-Marine's arms blocking him from escaping as he used one hand to grasp Leon's chin in his fingers. This forced Leon to look into Billy's eyes, and he saw that he really meant what he was telling him, that he regretted just leaving him like he had and never even tried to contact him until now.

"Leon, I want you to know that I _never_ plan on making that same mistake _ever_ again, I will never again hurt the one I love so deeply."

Leon thought he was hearing things, had Billy really just said that he _loved_ him?

"Billy, what are you-"

"Leon Scott Kennedy…" Billy said Leon's name with pure desire and love, causing the blonde to become weak in the knees as Billy slowly closed the distance between them until their lips were barely touching when he said the three words Leon had only ever _dreamed_ of hearing him say.

"I love you."

The distance between them became nonexistent as Billy captured Leon's lips in a sad yet loving kiss.

T.B.C.- Woah, that's more than what you were expecting wasn't it? Read and review and I may include a lemon scene between these two at a later time!


	5. Promises

**Resident Evil 6- Second Son Chronicles**

Disc.: Does it look like I own the series? If I did, Leon and Billy would have met up again already and done all sorts of naughty things to each other…Besides, the series belongs to Capcom…but hey, a girl can dream right?

A/N: Everyone, I'm back again for another dose of family bonding known as this fic! Hope no one got freaked out by the whole male pregnancy thing, if u did then I'm sorry but it's too late to change it now so you're stuck with this until it either ends or you rape the back button on the site to take you away from all this. Still, stories like this need love too so please drop a comment my way and enjoy the chapter ya yaoi freaks!

**Ch.5- Promises**

Leon felt his eyes widen, this was the first in 15 years that any man had kissed him with such desperation- _especially _Billy Coen, the man who'd knocked him up and left him when he needed him the most. But, Billy was also the man he still loved very much and finally had the chance to show him that he hadn't come all the way back for nothing. Leon let his eyes drift closed as their mouths moved in sync with each other, tongues coming out and playing with Billy dominating the blonde in the end as they passionately made out for several minutes until air became an issue. Billy then looked down at the slightly shorter blonde beneath him, his body flush against the cold stone wall with kiss bruised lips that were soft as rose petals and saliva dribbling down the side of his mouth and a bright blush staining his face.

It seems that even after all this time Leon was still pretty damn good at the kissing game as the ex-Marine smiled down at his hope to be again lover, he was about to say something when both men heard a knock on the door and it was Helena who spoke through the stone door.

"(muffled) Leon, Billy, are you in there? I found something that might be able to open the door, but it needs two people to operate it. Alex has gone looking for first aid for the survivors, so I need either you or Billy to give me a hand."

The two men separated to help Helena, both agreeing that they wouldn't say anything to her or Alex about what they just did. Leon opened the door and let Billy exit first then he followed him after closing the door. The blonde saw that Helena had a pair of statues that would sit upon altars at opposite ends of the room, and Billy watched as the two ran up to see if this would work. The altar in the middle opened somewhat, but not all the way- instead it opened another door on the right side of the building, Billy guessed this would lead them to any other statues that might actually open the altar the rest of the way. Leon walked up to Billy and placed his hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it to reassure him that he'd return with the other statues before he joined Helena to search for them.

Billy watched as they both disappeared, worry rising up in his chest as he prayed that Leon would return his feelings and they could both be there for Alex. Speaking of their son, he came back with a first aid kit- or at the very least a makeshift one that somebody put together with what they had and what they found. After he bandaged up wounds on other survivors, Alex walked up to the man who was his father and decided to ask him what happened exactly while he was away.

Billy looked at his son before he spoke to him, it still amazed him that Leon had done such a great job in raising him all alone.

"Well, we had a nice long chat about what happened between us. I told him that I am sorry for leaving him like I had and that I wanted to make it up to him, but it would be at a slow pace so he wouldn't feel like I was rushing or forcing him. I sincerely hope that he'll forgive me, because I'm still very much in love with him Alex…and I care for you too, not just because you're my son but because it surprised me that Leon raised you all alone for 15 years, I love you Alex- I'm a very happy and proud father because you were born from mine and your mother's love. So, I say thank you for being born to the both of us."

Alex smiled at Billy, he knew that his father still loved his mother very much and he too wanted them to get back together again…because more than anything else he always wanted to have his broken family become whole again, but before he could say anything to his dad both of them looked over to the altar to see that it opened up to reveal a staircase. Alex tensed up when he heard some sort of high pitched gurgling sound, and nearly did a double take when he saw some sort of…thing come up the stairs and screech, it was horrendously ugly and when someone shot at it, it released some sort of blue fog.

Billy instinctively moved in front of his son to protect him, shielding him with his back turned and pulling the boy flush against his body until the fog dissipated. Leon and Helena jumped down to the ground and began firing at it, the gunshots loudly echoing throughout the whole of the building while Billy and Alex ushered any survivors who hadn't breathed the fog in yet into a room with a stone door to keep them from getting infected. Billy saw that those who breathed in the blue smoke turned into zombies, and knew that that monster was what caused the whole of Tall Oaks to become infected. After an hour of shooting the monster collapsed and died, a card key slipping out of its mouth and onto the floor.

Leon picked up the card key and pocketed it, the survivors coming out once all the smoke cleared out of the room. Helena then signaled for them all to follow her, the four of them heading down the stairs and up to a door that had an electronic lock on it. Leon fished the card out of his pocket and used it to open the door, the four of them heading inside with weapons armed and ready to open fire on whatever came at them with intent to infect.

As they all tore through the underground labyrinth, Helena kept calling out some woman's name…whoever this 'Deborah' woman is, she must be very special to her because she was getting frustrated with not being able to find her and Leon was getting fed up with being kept in the dark about everything. Helena still hadn't made good on her word towards the blonde agent, and Alex knew it was only a matter of time before his mom got so angry that he'd start taking it out on those around him.

After more searching, they ended up in an underground laboratory that had cocoons in large test tubes and a tv sitting against the wall.

Leon was confused, as was Billy and Alex. They looked human, but they obviously weren't because they were in tubes and suspended in some sort of cryo-stasis fluid.

"What the hell is all this?"

"None of these were here three days ago."

Leon looked over when he heard Helena talk as though she'd been here before, maybe she had and that was part of what she still hadn't told them.

Alex walked over to the tv and saw a vcr with a video tape sitting on it, Billy was still checking out the cocoons with much curiosity.

'_Happy Birthday, Ada Wong.'_ Was what the tape said on the crudely made label."Mom, take a look at this."

Leon walked over to where his son was standing and took the tape from him.

"Ada!?"

Alex watched as his mom put the tape into the vcr and it began playing. It showed a cocoon much like the ones they had just seen and by now even Billy was watching the video with them. It then showed some writing on the screen.

'_C-Virus Experiment 12235, Project: Ada…'_

'_Goal of Project: Ada- To create a new life form from a Chrysalid state.'_

Most of the writing after the goal had been displayed was shredded out, probably vital information that they didn't want anyone who hadn't helped with this project seeing and leaking out to the public or the Government. There was more on the screen before it showed the next segment.

'_Result: Metamorphosis Complete.'_

The cocoon then broke open and a woman fell out of it. She was really pretty, at least to Leon and Alex- she had short black hair and pale skin, with equally dark eyes and she was naked. She was coughing up some sort of clear fluid, but that was probably due to bursting out of a cocoon and having to learn to breathe oxygen to help her survive, she then looked at the screen with those dark eyes and smiled before the tape ended and it popped out of the vcr.

Leon, by now, was pissed at what he had seen on the tape. If this is what Helena meant by vital information, then they had come all the way down here for nothing.

"Is _this_ what you wanted to show me?"

"No! I thought that…"

Alex touched his mom's shoulder to get his attention, and also to get his mind off of what he'd seen just now on that tape.

"Mom, maybe if we go further underground we'll learn more that will help us make sense of everything we've already seen."

Leon just nodded, the four of them leaving the lab and searching for a way to go deeper under the lab. After three hours of solving puzzles and fighting zombies as well as the creatures that hatched from those cocoons, they finally found themselves in an underground cave. Leon and Billy found a gate that had collapsed, the both of them easily lifting it up so Alex could squeeze through. He then held it up as much as he could on his own so the others could slip through.

After they were all on the other side of the gate, they looked over to see a woman laying on the ground and Helena had run up to the woman and began trying to wake her up as Alex and his parents soon joined her just as the woman regained consciousness.

"Helena…?"

"(crying) Oh, thank goodness!"

Leon felt he was now one step closer to finding out the truth behind everything, but he was still missing a lot of information and he was going to make sure that Helena made good on her promise to tell them all that she knew.

"Ok, enough with the mystery- just what the hell is going on here?"

Helena grabbed Deborah's arm and slung it across her shoulder so that she could help the woman walk and they could all get out of there.

"Let's just get her out of here, and then I'll tell you everything…I promise."

Leon nodded, he always knew that nothing in life was ever going to be easy- this was just another time that that was proven to be true.

T.B.C.- Well, they found Deborah…so what will happen next? Wait here and you shall see for yourselves, alright?


	6. Truth

**Resident Evil 6- Second Son Chronicles**

Disc.: Does it look like I own the series? If I did, Leon and Billy would have met up again already and done all sorts of naughty things to each other…Besides, the series belongs to Capcom…but hey, a girl can dream right?

A/N: So, you may already know what happened underground because most of you have already played this game before like I have. In any case, it's time to kickstart this next chapter and put it into overdrive so here's the chapter!

**Ch.6- Truth**

Billy watched the blonde become tense with worry and anger, he knew that after being promised information not once but twice and he still hadn't been given that was enough to make anyone want to demand what they were promised. He walked up to Leon and pulled him flush against his body from behind, smiling when he felt said blonde immediately relax in his hold. He then leaned down until his lips were near Leon's ear and he whispered into the shell comforting words he felt the blonde needed to hear right now.

"Leon, relax…you'll get what you want from her soon enough, for now just let her get this woman out of here and then she'll make good on her promises alright?" Billy said before placing a gentle kiss to the blonde's temple.

Leon nearly melted into Billy's lips against his temple, it did help him loosen up a bit but he was still frustrated that Helena hadn't told them anything important. He just decided to listen to Billy and they all began leaving.

Upon reaching a huge arena, the woman named Deborah began moaning in pain causing Helena to become worried.

"Deborah! Just hold on, we're almost there…Deborah, stay with me-"

Deborah then burst into flames and turned into one of those cocoons, shocking everyone there and Helena started crying again.

"No, Deborah! (starts crying) No, no this can't be happening!"

When Helena touched the cocoon, it started hatching. Everyone watched as Deborah began coming out of the cocoon but they couldn't see her because she was still encased in some sort of substance that probably helped stabilize her newfound form. Alex then felt like someone else was there, and he was proven right when an arrow flew out of nowhere and shot Deborah right in her head and she fell backwards out of the cocoon. Helena then went over to Deborah and began cradling her while Leon held his gun up to whomever had shot the arrow while Billy moved to protect Alex from the unknown assailant, but everyone was shocked at who exactly had walked out of the shadows to stand in front of them.

It was the woman from the videotape they saw before they all came down here.

"Ada!" Leon nearly shouted, it was the woman he hadn't seen in nearly 10 years- the same one he only saw one other time and that was during his mission to rescue Ashley Graham from the Los Illuminados religious cult, she had also helped him on that mission as well. And now, here she was standing in front of him again- the same woman he owed so much, and she'd helped them once again.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

Helena held her gun up to shoot the woman, anger plainly written on her face that was replaced with crushing sadness when Alex saw his mom lower Helena's gun and shake his head as a sign not to shoot her. Helena just began crying again, while Leon questioned Ada.

"Ada, what the hell is going on here?"

"It's complicated…"

Before she could say anything else, the whole underground began shaking violently. It seemed that time was against them, something was making an earthquake happen…which meant they had to leave or everyone would be killed by falling rocks and pillars.

"But this isn't the time or the place."

"Mom, we've gotta get out of here!"

Ada looked at the kid who she only just now noticed was here, he called one of them 'Mom' which probably meant Helena but was surprised when Leon ran up to the kid and told the other man to get his son out alive while they dealt with Deborah, who had by now gotten up and started to attack them.

"So Leon, you wanna start explaining about the boy?"

The blonde turned to Ada, he told her everything that had happened while they were fighting Deborah.

"That's my son, Alex. He's mine and that other man's son. The man is named Billy, he's Alex's father and I'm his mother."

"So, he knocked you up and you had his baby…now he's back to help with the kid, how long ago did this happen?"

"Well Alex is 15 now, so it's been at least 15 years since Billy and I slept together in Raccoon City. It was before I met you Ada, but Billy disappeared and he only recently came back."

"Alright, I get it now- you're one of many blonde males who can have children, that pretty much sums it up for me. Alex is a pretty cute kid, Leon. I can definitely tell he's yours."

"Thanks, Ada- now let's all get out of here!"

Ada nodded, Deborah jumped away from them and they used this chance to escape before the ground they were on collapsed under their feet. They soon found Alex and Billy in a mine cart big enough to fit ten people and had to fight Deborah while navigating the car to the nearest exit. The cart then crashed and everyone flew out of it, Alex hitting a wall hard enough to leave a nasty bruise while Billy picked his injured child up into his arms, using one hand to hold a gun up to Deborah as a threat to keep away from his son. Helena grabbed Deborah's hand to keep her from falling as she spoke to the woman for what she knew would be the very last time.

"No more tears, not until I avenge your death."

Deborah just struggled, her grip loosening until Helena was trying to hold her hand but it was still covered in fluid and that made it difficult to keep a firm hold on her.

"Please…"

Deborah just kept thrashing until her grip was all but gone.

"Forgive me."

Helena then felt her hold release entirely and watched as Deborah, her best friend…her sister plummeted into the dark, never to be seen again.

"I'm gonna make him pay for this."

Leon, Billy, Ada, and Alex had by this point appeared behind her as Helena stood up and looked at them. There was sorrow as well as anger and hatred written all over her face.

"You want to know what happened, don't you? Well, I'll tell you like I promised."

(flashback to 6 months ago)

_Helena and her sister Deborah were tied up and facing each other, she was trying to keep her attention on her and not on the fear of what would happen to them._

"_Look at me, it's gonna be ok! Look at me, look at me! It's gonna be ok, just keep your eyes on me-"_

_Deborah spoke to her sister, and she was genuinely afraid of what was to come._

"_Help me!"_

"_I'm gonna get you out of here, Deborah! Deborah, look at me, we're gonna get through this!"_

_Before anymore words could be exchanged between the two sisters, one of the men nodded at another to take Deborah away from Helena._

"_No, let her go!"_

"_Get away from me!"_

"_Not her! Not my sister! Take me, please! I'll do anything!" Helena was practically begging the man standing next to her, tears streaming down her face as she couldn't stop crying._

"_Please, please! Please, don't hurt her!"_

_Helena screamed her sister's name as the door closed and Deborah disappeared from her life for what Helena felt would be forever._

"_DEBORAH!"_

(flashback ends)

Helena was quiet, the memories were very painful even to this day. After a few more tense moments, she finished telling them what happened.

"I didn't know what else to do, so I helped him."

Helena then turned to everyone there and told them who exactly it was that had done this to her and Deborah.

"I helped Simmons breach the President's security."

Leon just shook his head in disbelief, he just couldn't believe that Helena would do something like that. Alex just started crying and Billy held his son close while he gently ran his hand across the boy's back to calm him down. Ada spoke next, and what she said was rather strange.

"That sounds like Simmons, all right."

"Why the hell would he do all this?"

"Long story."

Ada's communicator began beeping, which meant she had to wrap this up and leave before anyone got suspicious as to who it was that was calling her.

"We're up against the people who _really_ run this country, in a very dangerous game, and if you don't play your hand right…" Ada smirked before she used her grappling gun to lift her up and out of everyone's sight. Before the group could do anything else, Leon's communicator went off and he answered the person on the other end.

"Leon, where are you?"

"Is Simmons there?"

"Yes…"

"Hunnigan, you have to be careful. I think he's the one who-"

"_Did I hear my name?"_

Leon looked to see that Simmons had appeared next to Hunnigan, a smile on his face while Alex and Billy stayed out of the conversation and Helena was now standing next to Leon, a hateful glare settling on her face as she looked at the man who had torn her family apart.

"Simmons."

T.B.C.- Well, now they know the truth…Simmons is a very bad man and he'll get what's coming to him I assure you! For now, stick around and see!


	7. Lies

**Resident Evil 6- Second Son Chronicles**

Disc.: Does it look like I own the series? If I did, Leon and Billy would have met up again already and done all sorts of naughty things to each other…Besides, the series belongs to Capcom…but hey, a girl can dream right?

A/N: Well now, it's time for chapter 7! Simmons is gonna pay for what he did to Helena and Deborah, I'll make sure of that. I hope to post this chapter soon, then you guys can read it at your discretion and leisure…so, time to jump in and get your feet wet!

**Ch.7- Lies**

Simmons just looked at Leon with a smirk on his face, his eyes drifting to his son Alex and another man he didn't recognize. This man was incredibly handsome, Simmons noticed, with short dark brown hair and pale skin with intricate swirling tattoos running down his right arm. His eyes were just as dark as his hair, which gave off a sort of casual yet professional look to his figure. Simmons would have to find out who exactly this man was, but for now he would focus his attention back on the blonde agent and Ms. Harper.

"The President spoke highly of you, Agent Kennedy."

"_Likewise, he told me you two have been friends for 30 years."_

"Tell me, is it true that you were the only ones present at the time of his death?"

At the question, Leon tensed up- how'd he know that was true? Alex saw his mom get uncomfortable at the question but made no move to interject himself into the conversation, that would only complicate things further. Billy also tensed up, but for him it was out of anger.

"What are you saying?"

"_Well, you must be aware that you are both…_suspects in this attack."

Helena looked ready to blow a fuse right then and there.

"What!?"

"_Agent Harper,_ at the time of the attack you had abandoned your post, _leaving the President vulnerable._ You must admit that such behavior is…suspicious."

"_You son of a bitch! _You're the one who planned all this!"

Simmons just laughed at her outburst like it was the funniest joke he'd heard in years.

"With what evidence could you base such an outrageous accusation? _I am the National Security Advisor, it's my job to _prevent terrorist attacks, not cause them."

"_You _liar!"

Leon held her back while Simmons finished talking to them.

"Helena!"

"_If the two of you _feel so strongly about your innocence, then you should have no problems turning yourselves in…especially _you_, Agent Kennedy."

Leon looked at Simmons confusedly, just what did he mean by that?

"What do you mean, Simmons?"

"Nothing important really, I just don't want anything to happen to that sweet young boy of yours…Alex, was it? If you really do have his best interests at heart, _then you'll do what's right and give yourself up before things get out of hand._"

Simmons then dropped the call, never even noticing that Leon nearly crushed the device in his hands out of sheer anger at the man. Simmons could have him deported for all he cared, but _no one_ would touch his son if he had anything to say about it. Alex was thrown into all this by force due to the attack on the President, he didn't deserve to have his future snatched away from him like this. Helena also grew livid at Simmons, the man had taken her sister from her and now he would be held accountable for all he'd done to them.

"I'm gonna make him pay!"

"Looks like things just went from bad to worse."

Billy chose this moment to walk up to Leon, pull him close to him and help the blonde calm down as much as he could, Alex was of course by now angry that Simmons had threatened them like that. However, he would stay calm for his parents' sake.

"So, what do we do now? Any ideas, dad?"

The group looked around the underground area and spotted a way out by using the bridges that were built there hundreds of years ago.

"Yeah, let's use these pulleys and bridges to secure our escape route and get back to the surface. Helena, why don't you and Alex go on ahead while I try to calm down 'Mommy'?"

They both giggled at Billy's use of that word, the two of them running ahead while Billy just kissed Leon until he couldn't breathe. The two stared at each other as Billy brushed Leon's bangs to the side, he knew that the blonde was very angry at Simmons but he didn't want him going off half cocked and getting himself killed.

"Leon, we'll make sure that man pays for everything- but for now just calm down. You'll only get hurt or worse, killed, if you run off all worked up like you are. Understand? Alex needs you to stay calm and keep him safe, and _I _need you because you're much more important to me that making him pay for all the pain he's caused those around him."

Leon knew that Billy was right, but he was still going to make Simmons pay for threatening his son like he had not even 10 minutes ago.

"You're right, Billy. Let's just focus on getting out of here."

Billy nodded at the blonde man who was running next to him, the both of them quickly catching up to the others as the whole place started coming down around them and water began flooding the whole underground cave. After solving puzzles and fighting a gigantic creature that looked like a cross between a shark and a toad, they all made it out by way of a makeshift waterslide and swam to the surface.

Billy was helping his son out of the water while Helena and Leon both swam to shore. Alex looked up and saw jets crash into the ground, an explosion following their suicidal dive.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?"

Leon didn't look at Alex, he and Helena just answered his question while staring at the massive orange-red cloud that always accompanied an explosion.

"He's sterilizing the area."

"And destroying all evidence, this is Raccoon City all over again."

"How could he?"

Before Leon could answer Helena's question, his communicator went off and wasn't surprised to see Hunnigan on the other side.

"_Thank god you're all alive." _

"Where's Simmons?"

"_After speaking _with you, he left…in a hurry."

"Shit!"

"Where'd he go?" Helena answered with her own question using her wireless headset.

"_As he was leaving, _he was talking to someone on the phone…he didn't sound too happy."

"Any way we can find out where he went?"

Hunnigan was already working on that as she continued conversing with the two agents.

"Don't worry, I've got a tail on him. He's on his way to the airport right now, where his private jet is preparing to leave for China."

Leon was again confused, as was Helena, Billy, and Alex.

"China?"

"_Yes._ Take a look at these."

By now, Billy and Alex were standing between the two agents and looking at the digital photos that Hunnigan had sent to the communication device.

Helena was the first to speak, breaking the stunned silence between them.

"What happened?"

"Another bioterrorism attack, the BSAA confirmed that it was the same one used in Eastern Europe _six months ago called the C-Virus._"

"C-Virus?"

Alex then confirmed for Hunnigan that they too had encountered this same exact one when they were in the underground labs a little over three hours ago.

"Yeah, we saw cocoons just like those down underground in the laboratory that was probably used by Simmons and several other men who have vast amounts of power and resources behind them."

Leon then switched to his own wireless headset to try and devise a plan to reveal the truth to everyone about Simmons.

"We need to stop Simmons and take him into custody right away."

"We have no evidence, and right now you two are on the top of their list _of suspects_."

"No…"

Leon was trying his best to think of a plan but nothing came to mind at the moment when Billy gestured for Leon to come over to him. He then whispered something in the blonde's ear, his eyes widening slightly- if this plan worked, then they might just have a chance at stopping Simmons for good.

"Listen Hunnigan, I need you to fake mine and Helena's deaths- _can you do that?_"

Helena was shocked, would that actually work?

"What?"

"Of course, but they'll figure it out eventually. And what about Billy, your son Alex?"

"Leak out information that Billy and Alex are the only ones who escaped from the underground labs, and that they are headed to China via a Delta Airlines jet plane. Make sure absolutely no knowledge of Helena and I accompanying them gets out to anyone, _especially not _Simmons."

Hunnigan sighed, this would be a bit difficult but not impossible to pull off.

"Alright, but in the meantime what are you going to do?"

Leon then turned to look at his family and his partner, a rather serious expression marring his features as he answered Hunnigan's question.

"We're going to China."

T.B.C.- So, the plan is set and now it's time to proceed with it! Stick around to find out what happens next!


	8. Tearing Down The Walls

**Resident Evil 6- Second Son Chronicles**

Disc.: Does it look like I own the series? If I did, Leon and Billy would have met up again already and done all sorts of naughty things to each other…Besides, the series belongs to Capcom…but hey, a girl can dream right?

A/N: Time to usher in Ch.8, hope it comes out to you guys' liking…I'm not sure if Alex should have someone but I'm thinking of pairing him up with Jake, maybe a sort of rough start between them but eventually smoothes out along the way. Well, let me know wat u think of that after this one's finished!

**Ch.8- Tearing Down The Walls**

Leon ended the conversation with himself and Hunnigan, then turned to his son and grabbed his shoulders gently yet firmly with a worried expression passing over his features.

"Alex, you and your father will both be going on ahead of us so please stay together. I don't want anything happening to either of you, especially not to _you_ Alex. Understand?"

Alex nodded at his mother before he embraced him, not even caring that Helena and his father were watching the whole time. After a few more minutes, Leon and Alex turned to look at the others, the blonde agent walking up to Billy and smiling at him…something he hadn't done in years before he spoke to him.

"Billy, perhaps you could get Alex some new clothes? I don't want him getting sick from wearing wet clothes and freezing cold water, and this will be a great chance for the both of you to spend more time together, just remember what I said about keeping him safe."

To his credit, Billy smiled before he ruffled Leon's messy blonde hair.

"Don't worry, I will do anything to protect our son. Alex, time to head out- we'll catch up with your mother and Helena after we reach the airport. Leon, I'll send you a message letting you two know when we have arrived and which gate to meet us at before we board alright?"

"Good, we'll meet up with you guys soon. For now, you two should get going before we have any more surprises."

Billy and Alex nodded at the other two before they ran ahead of them. When an hour had passed, Leon and Helena took off after them…both praying that this plan would work and that they could stop Simmons in time before the whole world paid for his treachery.

(2 hours later)

Billy and his son were sitting in the lobby of the Sa-Nei Airport and waiting for the others to arrive. Billy had gone ahead and bought new clothes for the two of them, mostly for Alex rather than himself. His son was wearing just some casual clothes, a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with black combat boots and a dark grey jacket whereas Billy was wearing dark blue jeans and a grey halter top, black combat boots finished off his look along with a pair of red framed sunglasses that he wore around his neck on the chain that his dog tags hung from.

The two sat next to each other, Billy checking his phone every ten minutes to see if any messages had popped up when Alex heard his father's phone go off. There was a message on the screen, Billy opening it and letting his eyes scan it over as he smiled.

'_We're here, look over to your left. –Leon'_

Alex and his father stood up after Billy finished reading the text, Leon and Helena already walking towards them. They had also changed their clothes so they wouldn't be easily noticed by anyone as all four of them headed towards the gate to board their plane, they took nothing with them except their weapons and grudges against Simmons.

After the plane took off, Leon and the others just sat there staring outside. There was a tense silence between them until Helena spoke after checking her phone to see where their current position was.

"We just entered Chinese airspace."

Leon nodded at her, she was still really shaken up about the whole situation involving her sister Deborah and Simmons' phone call...he himself was still thoroughly pissed off at the man for threatening his son and would make sure that Simmons paid for his words, no matter what.

"Good…how are you holding up?"

Helena looked at Leon with concern and shock etched onto her features, even after she had told them she was the one who had helped Simmons pretty much kill the President he was still concerned for her wellbeing?

"Why didn't you turn me in? You could've cleared your name."

"Maybe, but…it wouldn't have stopped Simmons. Besides, you're starting to grow on me a little bit."

Helena managed a small smile at the blonde's compliment while Billy kept staring outside at the clouds passing by, Alex had gotten up to go to the restroom and was just returning when the plane undulated as though it had hit a rough patch of turbulence. The group of agents thought it was nothing until the plane violently shook and Alex fell into the aisle, Leon and Helena had gone to the front of the plane to check what was wrong while Billy helped Alex up off of the floor.

When they got to the cockpit, both pilots were dead and there was a cocoon that had started to hatch, the same monster that appeared in the Cathedral had come out of the cocoon with its eyes set on them.

"Leon!"

"Helena, you don't suppose that thing can fly a plane do ya?"

Both agents started shooting the shit out of the J'uavo in front of them until it jumped up into the ventilation system above their heads. Leon and his partner cursed their rotten luck but disregarded the enemy as they assessed the situation, by this time Billy and Alex had both joined them and were also looking at what could be wrong.

Alex's eyes scanned the diagram until he noticed that there was a problem with the tail of the plane, Leon had by this point also saw what his son had pointed out when Hunnigan contacted them.

'_Leon, do you read me?'_

"Hunnigan, what's going on?"

'_There's a malfunction in the rear of the plane. Go to the cargo bay and figure out what's wrong, see if you can't fix it.'_

"Leon, you two go on ahead…Alex and I will see if we can do anything from here, at the very least we might be able to keep the plane from dive bombing into the middle of the city."

Leon and Helena nodded as they ran off towards the cargo bay while Alex began helping his father try to keep the plane in the air.

(Cargo Bay)

When the two agents reached the cargo bay, the J'uavo from their earlier encounter made a reappearance in the cramped space. Helena kept it busy by pelting it with shots from her handgun while Leon began prying open the emergency switch cover, he kept pulling until he finally managed to get it open and pulled the lever, opening the cargo hatch and sending their 'friend' to its death from 150,000 feet. The strong tailwind made getting back inside from their current position both very difficult and very dangerous.

When they finally managed to crawl their way back inside the plane, Leon pulled the switch again and closed the hatch, effectively keeping them from being sucked back out into the air.

"Alright, let's get back to the front of the plane and see if that did anything."

Helena nodded at her partner as they ran back up the stairs. When they finally reached the cockpit, Billy and Alex had just finished putting down some zombies as the plane dangerously began diving headfirst out of the sky. Leon was inspecting the diagram when Hunnigan appeared on the communication device Leon had with him.

'_Leon, can you hear me?'_

"Hunnigan, what the hell's going on this time?"

'_When you opened the cargo bay, you destabilized the rest of the plane. You're gonna have to fly it manually to keep it from crashing, I'll walk you through it.'_

"I was afraid you were gonna say that, Helena- can you and the others do something about those infected while I take the controls?"

"You got it. Billy, Alex- back me up!"

Both men nodded at her as they began shooting the zombies that started coming up the stairs in groups of at least 10.

After 20 minutes of manipulating the controls, Leon had managed to crash the plane into an abandoned industrial junkyard. The group had been the only ones to survive the crash as Leon helped his son to his feet while Billy helped Helena stand up and regain her balance. They had made it about halfway across the yard when the blonde agent heard an all too familiar voice call out to him.

"Leon?!"

He looked over at the source only to find someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Sherry?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm on protective detail."

Leon could've smacked himself for being so stupid at the moment, it finally dawned on him that Sherry was just as much a part of this as they all were.

"Yeah…I heard you became an agent."

Sherry then let her gaze drift over to the two men with him and the woman who she'd assumed was his partner. She was curious, she'd never seen them before and wanted to know who they were.

"Who are these two?"

Leon looked over at his son and the boy's father, a smile falling upon his face as he answered the girl's question.

"The man is Billy Coen, and the boy is Alex…he's my son, and Billy is his father."

Sherry almost did a double take, this meant that the man named Billy had knocked her friend up and gotten him pregnant. She smiled softly at the two while Alex took this chance to look at the man who was with Sherry, he had blushed upon meeting eyes with him but you couldn't see it due to the fires that were blazing brightly enough to illuminate the whole yard, the red head thought the young boy standing near the fire looked beautiful with his grey eyes that looked as though a storm was raging in their depths and dirty blonde hair that seemed to glow against the flames along with his pale skin as the shadows of the fire danced across his skin.

Billy saw the way the younger man was eyeing his son, concern finding its way onto his face that was chased back into his mind when the girl called Sherry spoke again.

"Well Leon, congratulations on becoming a mother. Anyway, why are you guys here?"

"We're tracking the man behind all this, Chief Security Advisor Simmons."

Sherry's face contorted into an expression f shock and fear.

"What? There must be some sort of mistake, I report to Simmons!"

"_He's_ your Supervisor?"

"We're on our way to meet with him right now."

"Where is he!?"

Silence settled between them, but after a few seconds Leon grew impatient and attempted to get some answers out of Sherry.

"I need to know-"

Before Leon could get close enough to Sherry to get more information out of her, he was roughly pushed back by the girl's companion, he was now standing between them in a protective manner.

"Hey!"

"Jake!"

By now everyone had their weapons drawn, Helena and Billy both had their guns fixed on the man named Jake as Alex stood next to his mother in a supportive position so that he could provide backup if necessary. Sherry decided to be diplomatic in this moment and spoke up, causing the agents to all lower their weapons along with Alex and Billy.

"Let me handle this."

She didn't get the chance to say anything else because Jake had pulled her a little further away to talk to her about what she'd been advised before they found the ragtag group of plane crash survivors.

"I thought your orders were to avoid contact…with anyone."

"Leon's not just anyone, he saved my life back in Raccoon City."

Jake looked back over at the blonde agent, if this was true then he obviously had some level of skill- especially if he'd managed to survive the hell that was Raccoon City. He'd read the file on the Raccoon City incident, that was one hell of a messy situation that had been literally wiped off of the map years ago.

"Fair enough."

As they all stood there, Helena looked up and over to her right as what looked like one of the jet engine turbines came flying at them.

"Look out!"

At hearing Helena warn them, Billy grabbed his son and threw both of them out of the way while Leon and Helena ducked, Jake throwing Sherry to the ground as he covered her. The turbine crashed into an electric tower as Helena looked at what could have possibly thrown such a heavy piece of equipment so easily.

"Leon, the plane!"

All of them looked up to see a huge J'uavo standing on top of the ruined plane, it obviously resembled a man if the bare chest was any indication. It threw its' head back and let out a roar that was meant to frighten everyone there but it failed.

Jake scoffed at the J'uavo, it had seriously followed them all the way out here!? He gave it points for effort, but was beginning to grow annoyed with its persistence.

"_Him_ again!?"

Leon looked over at Jake, a confused look on his face.

"Friend of yours?"

"More like an ex boyfriend, guy doesn't know when to quit!"

The J'uavo once again let out a roar as the blonde agent and the red headed mercenary raised their guns to fire at the monstrosity before them.

"Welcome to the club."

This time Jake was confused, shooting Leon a 'what the hell' look before the blonde agent answered his silent question.

"You get used to it."

Jake nodded in understanding, he had been growing tired of all this pursuit by the nameless J'uavo. Alex watched as his parents and friends ran towards the enemy as he got his weapon ready. He didn't get very far when a strong pair of arms seized him around the middle, the same hands moving to cover his mouth so he couldn't call out for help. That tactic was halted when Alex bit down on the hand hard enough to draw blood, a scream tearing itself from his throat before he was silenced again.

"Mom, dad- help!"

Billy heard his son call out for help, his instincts screaming at him to go help Alex overriding his desire to help Leon and the others as he ran off in the direction his son had called out from. Leon and the others had by this point gone far enough ahead that they never even noticed Billy and Alex had disappeared.

T.B.C.- Wow, a dramatic twist! Come on, you _had_ to know I was gonna throw one in there…what will happen to Alex and Billy now? Read on and find out everyone!


	9. Abducted

**Resident Evil 6- Second Son Chronicles**

Disc.: Does it look like I own the series? If I did, Leon and Billy would have met up again already and done all sorts of naughty things to each other…Besides, the series belongs to Capcom…but hey, a girl can dream right?

A/N: Here's Ch.9, and the continuation of our dramatic twist in the storyline! So, it seems that Alex has been kidnapped by some lowlife thugs and Billy has gone off to save his son before a terrible fate befalls him! How will this turn out? You shall find out right now!

**Ch.9- Abducted**

The fight with the gigantic and insanely strong J'uavo had finally ended when the electric tower fell on top of it, effectively crushing it in 10 tons of red hot metal but this also cut Helena and Leon off from Sherry and Jake.

"Sherry!" Leon called out to the girl to see if she was still alive, relieved when she shouted back at them.

"Leon! We're gonna head to the Kwun Lung Building over in Koocheng, that's where I'm meeting with Simmons!"

"Sherry, listen! Until we get there I need you to-"

Before Leon could warn her about what Simmons might do, an explosion forced them back as the two disappeared from sight. Helena was worried, it seemed like they could hold their own but if they were going up against Simmons than an iron will probably wouldn't be enough to stop him, especially since it seemed that Sherry didn't exactly believe them about Simmons being the one behind the whole attack against the President.

"Are they gonna be alright?"

"Let's just hope that Jake kid's as good as he thinks he is."

Before they went another step, Helena stopped Leon. Something wasn't right, weren't there four of them when they arrived here before the fight with that J'uavo?

"Leon, where's Billy?"

Leon turned around and realized that she was right, Billy was gone, and so was…

"Helena, where's Alex?!"

She too looked around but saw neither one of them, this put their pursuit of Simmons on hold as fear and panic set into Leon's entire body. He had taken his eyes off of Alex for too long and he had disappeared along with the man he dearly loved with all his heart, the blonde searching frantically for them all the while blaming himself for not being attentive enough to keep his son safe.

"Alex, Billy! Where are you!? Billy, Alex- if you can hear me, say something!"

While Leon searched one part of the yard, Helena searched the other until her eyes fell upon something glinting in the fire's light.

"Leon, over here!"

The blonde agent ran over to where she had crouched down and looked at what she was holding, it was Alex's cell phone. The two of them then noticed footprints along with what looked to be a struggle of some kind, before the trail disappeared behind a set of iron doors that had been damaged by the fire along with the impact from the J'uavo.

"My guess, Leon, is that Alex was abducted while we had our attention on the enemy. Billy must have been the only one of us close enough to hear him when he called out for help, and he went after them. They went through those doors, but we can't open them because they're too damaged to be used…maybe if we find Simmons, we'll find Alex and Billy. Until then, let's get moving- the sooner, the better."

Leon could only nod, his entire body shaking with rage. Simmons was going to pay for taking his son from him, the blonde agent would definitely make sure of that as they headed through the only other usable door.

(With Alex and Billy)

Simmons could only smirk as the J'uavo he'd sent out came back with his target, the one named Alex. He'd seen the boy in the background of their conversation down in the mining area, he'd also seen him around the office during the few times he'd visited his mother at work. The boy was no older than 15, which made him the perfect candidate for his experimentation to while away the time until he decided to meet up with Agent Birkin.

When Alex and the J'uavo stumbled through the door, he shot a glare at the older man who just smiled as he fisted the boy's hair roughly in his hands.

"So, you're Leon's precious little boy. Tell me, how does it feel knowing that your mother is dead?"

Alex spit at Simmons, a hateful glare settling on his face that was only accentuated by the blood at the corner of his lips from when he'd bitten the J'uavo's hand earlier. Simmons loved a defiant victim, it only made his triumph over them even better when they ended up dead at his feet.

"What do you want with me, Simmons?"

"Oh, nothing much…I just want you to realize that there's nothing you can do while I'm holding you in the palm of my hands, that you're utterly helpless and at my mercy." Simmons said as he walked towards what looked like a Duralumin case, a smirk settling on his lips as he opened it to reveal a syringe with dark green fluid inside of it. He began walking back towards his test subject, loving the terror filled look on his face as he brought the syringe over to him.

Before Simmons could do or say anything to his subject, the J'uavo that had been holding Alex at bay fell backwards with a gunshot wound to its head. Alex, however, was tied up but smiled as he saw Billy standing there with a gun trained on Simmons…who had turned to face the other man when he heard the gunshot, it seemed that his subject had been followed.

"Dad!"

"Alex, are you-"

But Billy never got the chance to finish asking if his son was alright because he'd been roughly grabbed by two more J'uavo, these ones had mutated and were holding Billy against the ground after they'd shoved him down. He couldn't move as Simmons walked over towards him, a frown clearly visible on his face as he looked down at the subdued man.

"Well, it seems as though my fun has yet again been interrupted. Now you can watch as I resume my pleasure with your son, Billy Coen. I never imagined that you were alive after all these years, from what I'd read about you you'd been tried for the murder of 23 people but those charges were waived from you when they found evidence of betrayal within your ranks, and now you're here in the flesh to watch me have fun with your boy."

Billy had no choice but to watch as Simmons walked back over to Alex after he'd kicked Billy hard enough to leave a bruise and draw blood, syringe still in hand, the terror back upon the boy's face as he eyed the needle in Simmons' hand as the man looked at the boy who by now had been hoisted back up by another J'uavo.

"W-what is that stuff? What are you going to do to me!?"

Simmons just lifted the boy's gaze back to his and away from the needle in his hand.

"You're going to test out this new strain of the C-Virus. It's a combination of the Virus along with reptilian DNA, code named Komodo, and it has yet been untested…until now, that is."

Alex's eyes widened as the needle was being lowered towards his jugular vein, Billy struggling against his captors while he watched the syringe pierce his son's neck and inject the Virus into Alex's system until the syringe was empty and a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the sparsely occupied room. After a few minutes, the Virus began to take effect and it started at Alex's eyes…they turned from grey to red and became slitted like a snake's, scales were appearing under his eyes. The next part of the change was to his body, he became thinner than before and a thick reptilian tail had broken through his pants to settle at his feet. Alex's teeth turned sharp and his tongue became thin and forked, spikes running down his spine until they stopped at the bottom, he hunched over as the ropes snapped and his fingers turned into the kind one would see on a Komodo Dragon, same thing with his toes. His skin turned a pale slate-grey/green as more scales appeared on his arms and legs, the final phase being that he threw his head back and let out a sound that was caught between a roar and a screech.

Simmons marveled at his handiwork, the Virus had not completely mutated his physical appearance but just enough to where it was obvious that he was no longer human. He then used a cattle prod to knock the boy unconscious as he had him tied up along with his father, the features disappearing when he was knocked out. Simmons glanced at his watch, it was time to meet up with Agent Birkin. Simmons looked at the suits he had with him, his expression telling them to grab the prisoners and take them to his meeting with Agent Birkin.

"Bring them along, it's time to get going."

(With Leon and Helena)

The two of them had followed Ada Wong to a warehouse, she appeared and opened fire on them but they had no idea why. As they tore through the building, they saw that she had been stopped by two men in military garb with weapons trained on her. Leon held his gun up to the one in front of him from behind, expecting him to turn around to face him.

What the blonde agent _hadn't_ expected was for them to get into a fist fight, but it only lasted long enough for them to end up facing each other with their weapons armed and ready to kill. Leon took a good look at his opponent, and was shocked to see who he'd just fought with.

"Chris?!"

Chris was just as surprised to see the blonde in front of him, he didn't know he had just fought with his old sparring partner from back in their Government Agent training days.

"Leon? What are you doing here?!"

Chris' partner had also stepped into the light revealing a young man who looked no older than his mid twenties, his assault rifle trained on Helena with Ada in the middle and watching the whole scene with rapt attention.

"Put your gun down, Chris. She's a key witness, we need her."

Chris was by now angry, Leon didn't _seriously_ expect him to just let her live after all the shit she pulled!

"A witness!? She's the one who did all this!"

"No, it wasn't her! It was Simmons, the National Security Advisor-"

"I lost all my men because of her!" Chris practically screamed at his friend, she had been responsible for killing his men and Leon wanted her _alive!?_

"And I lost over 70,000 people, including the President, because of Simmons."

Chris still had his weapon trained on Leon, the blonde couldn't possibly be serious about letting her live after everything she'd done to them.

"She's working for Neo Umbrella, you know what that means?"

Leon just stared at his friend, his expression the kind that showed he wasn't backing down for even a second.

"Yeah, I do."

"And you're still going to protect this woman?"

"I am."

Chris could see that his friend was serious, so he relented by still didn't lower his weapon all the way. Behind them, Ada had pulled out a flash grenade and the other man with them called out to Chris to get his attention.

"Captain!"

By the time they looked over at Chris' partner, the grenade had already gone off the second it hit the ground and blinded everyone in the room. Ada had slipped on her sunglasses, she then used their momentary blindness to escape, her grappling gun getting her off the bridge and onto the ground. Chris had by then regained his sight enough to open fire on her, a smirk on Ada's face as she ran off while they were attempting to shoot her.

"Freeze!"

Ada ran out of the room while the young man looked back at Chris.

"Piers, after her!"

Piers nodded as he took off after Ada, Helena running after Piers to stop him from killing her until she was held responsible for what she'd done.

"Helena!"

"He's gonna kill her!"

Chris picked up his assault rifle and dashed off after Ada, but Leon stopped him.

"Chris, wait! We both want the same thing here."

Chris looked at the blonde he considered his best friend, even more so because he'd saved his sister Claire.

"Alright, the BSAA will handle Ada- you take care of Simmons!"

Leon nodded as he watched the man he'd seen as a friend and ally in the worst times run towards the stairs.

"Chris."

Chris looked at Leon for a moment before the blonde spoke again.

"I know you'll do the right thing."

Helena watched as Chris ran off after Piers to track down Ada, she seemed rather wary of him.

"Are you sure we can rely on him?"

"He's been in this as long as I have. I trust him, now let's get moving- Alex and Billy are both still missing and we need to find them before…"

"Before what?"

A look of worry and fear passed over Leon's face, he didn't even want to _think_ of what might have happened to his son and his ex-lover.

"Before Simmons gets ahold of them."

T.B.C.- Wow, how's that for something interesting? There's more to come so read on to see what happens next!


	10. Fears Made Real

**Resident Evil 6- Second Son Chronicles**

Disc.: Does it look like I own the series? If I did, Leon and Billy would have met up again already and done all sorts of naughty things to each other…Besides, the series belongs to Capcom…but hey, a girl can dream right?

A/N: So, it's time for Ch.10…Poor Alex, he's been turned into a J'uavo- how will Leon handle this after his worst fears have been made a reality? As for Billy, I'm having him and Leon get back together but right now we need to pick up on when Simmons finds out that Leon and Helena being dead was a lie, and of course Sherry will finally learn the truth about Simmons. Let's watch, shall we?

**Ch.10- Fears Made Real**

Helena just stared at her partner, she knew the severity of stalling. If Simmons had gotten ahold of Billy and Alex, then there's no telling what he might have done to them. Without a second glance at where Chris and Piers had run off to, the two agents ran off towards where Sherry had mentioned she was meeting Simmons before they parted ways.

Their destination: the Kwun Lung Building in Koocheng.

(2 hours later)

Leon and Helena burst through the doors in front of them and saw their target: Derek C. Simmons, standing on a ledge high above them with shock on his face. Apparently Hunnigan had lied when she said that Agents Kennedy and Harper had died in the underground caverns.

"Simmons!" Helena had yelled at him, her gun trained on him and never once faltering.

"Well, this _is_ unexpected."

As Simmons stared down at the agents in question that his men had their weapons focused on, Sherry and Jake showed up to see that Leon and Helena had their weapons on Simmons, ready to fire at any time.

"No, wait!"

Simmons looked down to see that Agent Birkin had shown up, a smirk finding its way to his face as he talked to her.

"Ah, Agent Birkin, impeccable timing- kindly take these two into custody, won't you?"

"They said that you were involved in the terrorist attack, is it true?"

Simmons looked down at them, it seemed that Leon had told her something he shouldn't have.

"What, are they running up and down the streets screaming it to anyone who will listen?"

"Answer me!"

"It's for the benefit of the United States, and Global Security."

Leon's face grew even more angry at that comment, if it were possible.

"I can't see how killing the President is _good _for the country!"

Sherry's eyes widened, did she just hear what she thought she had?!

"The President's dead?!"

Simmons once again smirked down at them, he seemed to enjoy doing that.

"Well, we have Leon to thank for that."

Helena was by now livid, how dare he say such things after all the shit he's pulled!

"Goddamn you, Simmons!"

"Dispose of them."

As he turned away, Leon glared up at Simmons- he knew something about the whereabouts of his son and his lover and Leon would not rest until both were safe with him where they belonged.

"Simmons!"

Derek turned back at hearing the rage filled cry of the blonde agent, it seemed as though he were forgetting something important.

"Where are Alex and Billy?! Tell me, now!"

Ah, that's right- the blonde's precious little one and his lover.

"Oh, you mean these two?" Simmons signaled for them to be brought out, both were tied up and this made Leon even more enraged than he was before.

"What did you do to them!?"

"Nothing too life altering, I assure you. Return them to their loved ones, then kill them all."

The suits threw Billy and Alex down to the ground, Billy waking up and managing to free himself with the knife he kept hidden in his boot. Leon moved to them both to help Billy get Alex out of the way as gun fire began raining upon them, Helena by this point had taken cover along with Sherry and Jake.

Simmons halted the gun fire when he saw that it might hit Agent Birkin and her companion.

"Hold your fire! _Those _two are still of use to us."

Leon felt a huge rush of relief when he had his son and Billy back safely, the ex-Marine removing the ropes that had their son tied up and trying to get him to wake up as Leon discussed a plan with Sherry and Jake.

"You need to be more careful."

"Alright alright, so what's the plan hero?"

Leon then looked over to see a door that Sherry and Jake could use to escape while they finished off Simmons.

"You think that you can make it to that door?"

Jake obviously hated being told to run away, even if it was the only option they had at the moment.

"Why don't we just waste them?"

"Because I need you to take care of Sherry."

Simmons was growing rather impatient with waiting for them to step out and die.

"Can we wrap this up? I _do_ have better things to do."

Sherry looked at them worriedly, she didn't like the sound of what they had in mind.

"What are you two going to do?!"

"Finish Simmons."

Sherry knew that Helena was going to say that, even though she didn't like hearing it from the woman. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small flash drive, handing it to Leon as Billy had finally managed to get Alex to regain consciousness.

"There's information on here that could stop the C-Virus, Simmons wants it. Whatever happens, make sure that he _doesn't_ get it."

Leon took the small flash drive from Sherry and pocketed it.

"Thanks, I'll put a call in to FOS and get you some protection- now move!"

"Alex, come on- let's get going, you can't drag your feet or you'll get killed!"

Alex somehow managed to focus on his father's words as he finally started running but he was still tired out from when he had transformed and was knocked unconscious. Leon and Helena opened fire on Simmons and his men as Billy grabbed Alex and held him in his arms to shield him from the gunfire while Sherry and Jake made for the door. The men in suits kept firing on the small group below as Simmons issued an order to them while walking off.

"Alert the men outside."

Simmons didn't get very far when a J'uavo wearing a Chinese gang mask appeared and shot him with a dose of the C-Virus, his own men killing him but it was too late for Simmons- he'd been infected with the Virus and there was nothing he could do to stop it from spreading throughout his system.

"She got me…well played."

Simmons limped away until he landed on top of a passing bullet train, Leon and the others following after him. Once on board, Leon inspected his son to make sure that nothing had happened to him after Billy set him on the train seats. Alex was by this point awake, but his vision was kind of hazy as he finally managed to focus on his mother looking at him with relief as Leon laid him down so that he could stretch out and rest. Helena noticed a needle mark on Alex's neck, and looked over at the blonde agent with concern.

"Leon, we might be too late."

Leon looked over at his son's neck, he saw a hole where a syringe had pierced Alex's skin.

"I'm sorry, mom. Simmons, he…he injected me with the C-Virus, said it was an untested strain- and that I was perfect to take it out for a test drive. Said it was called 'Komodo', but I don't want to hurt you or anyone else if I lose control of it. Even now, I'm trying to keep it under my control."

Billy looked over at Leon, guilt clearly written all over his face.

"Leon, I'm sorry. Had I gotten there sooner, I could have stopped this from happening."

"No Billy, it's not your fault- you did your best, you brought him back to us alive…for that, I owe you everything. And this may not be the best time to say this but, I forgive you for what happened in Raccoon City, for leaving me, but more importantly…"

Billy could feel his face heat up with a bright blush as he locked eyes with the blonde agent staring at him so intently.

"Billy Coen, even though you left us for 15 years…I still love you very much, or rather…"

"Y-yes?"

"I'm still deeply in love with you."

Leon had closed the small distance between them and kissed Billy with so much passion the two could barely breathe from the intensity of the kiss. Alex had by this point fallen into a peaceful sleep as his parents made out for several minutes, neither of them caring that Helena was watching or that she was having a nosebleed from watching them make out furiously. After air made its need known, Billy looked into the eyes of his lover, a thin trail of saliva running down the corner of his mouth before he silenced whatever Leon was going to say with a finger to the blonde's lips.

"We'll talk more later, right now you and Helena should take care of Simmons. I'll watch over Alex, make him pay for even _daring_ to hurt our son."

Leon felt a shiver run down his spine at the deadly tone that _his_ Billy used when he mentioned Simmons, and followed Helena to the roof where Simmons was waiting for them.

It was time to make him pay for destroying the world with his treachery, and especially for breaking the number one rule when dealing with the blonde agent:

_Never_ mess with Leon's family.

T.B.C.- Wow, this was more than I thought I was gonna include but that's how life works sometimes ya know? So, read and review plz!


	11. Betrayal

**Resident Evil 6- Second Son Chronicles**

Disc.: Does it look like I own the series? If I did, Leon and Billy would have met up again already and done all sorts of naughty things to each other…Besides, the series belongs to Capcom…but hey, a girl can dream right?

A/N: So, it's time to start the next chapter of the story- number 11. By the way, when this one's finished, if you guys have a request for me that has to do with this game then please ask me if I can fulfill it. If so, then I shall do my best to give you what you want…but for now, you'll just have to settle for this one!

**Ch.11- Betrayal**

Helena waited for Leon to join her at the end of the car, a hole in the roof providing the perfect access point to get to Simmons and kill him. The man had done so much damage to the world and the blonde's family, he was gonna pay for it big time. The two agents nodded and continued their pursuit of him, Simmons would die this very night.

Further ahead, Simmons was listening to the low and dangerous voice of the woman named Ada Wong, or at least that's who he thought she was. She spoke in a voice that held anger yet at the same time it taunted him like one would bully a child.

'_Can you feel it spreading through your body yet? I'm just giving you exactly what you gave _me,_ Simmons. At first, you'll be afraid, but don't worry…you're just becoming the monster you always were, you and everyone else on the planet. You and your Family may have shaped the world into what it is today, but starting tomorrow…it's all going to change.'_

Simmons was so enraged with what she said to him that he crushed the device in his hand, tossing it aside not even a minute later as he heard the running footsteps of the two agents coming his way. They stopped at least 10 feet behind him, the blonde being the first to speak to him, his voice still full of anger from what happened to his own family.

"Give it up, Simmons- we've finally got you!"

Derek turned around to look at them, his own features twisted in anger at what _she_ had done to him.

"You still chase me, while that woman is on the loose?!"

"What woman?"

"That traitor, Ada Wong! Who knows what she's got in store?"

Leon kept his weapon focused on Simmons as he told him what had happened in the warehouse not too long ago.

"Another team was sent after her, but you Simmons…you're all ours."

"Are you here to avenge the President, is that it? You fool…had he disclosed the truth behind Raccoon City, the U.S. would have lost all its authority, and the global political order would have collapsed!"

Saying that they were shocked wouldn't even come close to this, he had started a bioterrorism attack just to keep the United States above everyone else!? Of all the bullshit reasons he could have given, this was the one he went with…the two agents were doing the world a service by killing Simmons, that much was certain.

"So to avoid one _possible_ disaster, you create another?! No matter how many people _die_!?" Helena all but yelled at Simmons, her sister had died for the sole purpose of making sure the U.S. never got dethroned?

"He had to be stopped! He was leading _my_ country and this world, into complete ch-haos…"

Simmons was by this point succumbing to the Virus flowing through his body, his anger only serving to speed up the effects and the complete takeover of his system.

"That woman- how dare she do this to me…!"

The two agents watched as Simmons transformed into a bio-weapon intent on killing them, he was no longer in control of his actions or his body…all that was left now was the Viral monster he'd become, and it was time to take him down.

As the battle got under way, Billy kept watch over his son while his mind replayed what Leon had said and done to him…not only had he forgiven him for what he'd done, but he kissed him! On top of that, he returned his feelings which meant that the three of them could be a complete family and watch over Alex together. His thoughts strayed back to reality when he felt and saw the train get torn apart by a monster that obviously resembled Simmons, Leon and Helena running past him to put some distance between them as Billy picked up Alex and ran to the very end of the train to keep him from getting hurt as Leon opened fire on Simmons and forced him onto the train tracks beside them.

Simmons, however, wasn't even close to being finished- Leon and Helena jumped onto the roof of the train as Simmons leapt above them to destroy the train, but a few rounds from Helena's shotgun caused him to revert back to his semi-human form and struggle to get back up.

The agents had their weapons focused on Simmons as he struggled to stand up and face them, his anger and adrenaline somehow giving him strength to get on his hands and knees as he glared at them both.

"You…have no idea…what would happen if I _die_!"

Leon answered that for both him and Helena.

"The world would be a better place!"

Simmons all but lost it, he was about to attack them when a helicopter appeared next to the train, a man in a suit opened fire on Simmons just enough to knock him back onto the roof in front of the agents.

"Leave him!"

"_NO! How could my Family ABANDON ME…!_"

Simmons' attention was focused solely on the helicopter while Leon and Helena saw a chance to jump into the water nearby, Billy had also by this point joined them along with Alex as all of them made a break for the ocean when another train slammed right into the one they were all currently occupying.

"Everyone, jump now!"

Billy held Alex as he jumped and Helena jumped while holding Leon's hand. When they hit the water, Leon and Helena were the first to surface but Billy had yet to appear with Alex and this made the blonde worry.

"Billy! Alex! Where are you?!"

As if by some miracle, the two of them surfaced not even two seconds later as they all swam to shore to catch their collective breathes. Leon was especially relieved that Billy and Alex were safe, but he was a little pissed at Billy for making him worry again!

Leon just stalked over to them as Alex stumbled over towards Helena and watched with slightly blurred vision as the scene with his parents took place.

"Billy, I'm glad you two made it, but do you have any idea how worried I was about you guys?! You almost drowned back there! What happened!?"

Billy cleared his throat before he answered his angry lover's question.

"Well, when we hit the water Alex slipped under the surface. That Virus is still in his body and it made him unable to stay above water so I went under to keep him from drowning, that's why neither of us answered you when you called out to us. I'm sorry, Leon."

Leon just glared at his lover for another few minutes before he hugged him close to his frame, making sure that Billy knew exactly how much the older man had worried him. After he released Billy, the blonde agent rejoined Helena and his son so that they could find out which are of the city they were in. When they reached the top of the stairs they'd climbed up, they saw hundreds of people being led out of the city and away from what had to be total chaos…they were all carrying personal belongings, but were probably advised to bring only what they felt was really important.

Helena was also watching the whole depressing scene, her focus went to the water where Simmons had ended up when he was hit by the train that rammed into the one they had all been occupying prior to the scene that they were witnessing at the moment.

"Is it all over?"

Leon looked over at Helena, she was still worn out from their confrontation with Simmons that she needed some kind of reassurance even if only for a little while.

"Yeah…it's finally over."

Not even a minute after Leon had answered her question, Hunnigan called him- and it sounded urgent if the tone of her voice was any sort of indication.

'_Leon, we have a situation- Sherry and her companion were abducted, our satellite places them at an undersea oil field about 80 miles from you.'_

"Abducted? Why?"

Helena and the others had caught the conversation between the blonde agent and his informant, it seemed as though there was something that they should be remembering at the moment when Billy spoke up.

"Leon, the files- the ones Sherry gave us, maybe they have some answers!"

Leon nodded at his lover's sudden answer and placed the small, thin flash drive into the side of his communicator. What popped up on the screen shocked everyone, none of them could have expected the cure for the C-Virus was right in their hands the whole time, or rather he was with them earlier and they never even considered that possibility at the time.

"Wait a minute, this is the key to stopping the C-Virus, it's-"

"Jake."

None of them could even comprehend just how hard the universe had bitch slapped them all right upside the head right now, the irony of it all was hilariously laughable. Helena's attention was drawn away from them when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Hunnigan, could you check and see if the BSAA has any jets near that area?"

'_One moment, please.'_

The woman agent's eyes were at this point focused solely on the bright flare-like light that was streaming across the sky, it stood out among the dark night and it appeared to be heading in a straight direction.

"What _is_ that?"

'_Ok, I've got a Chris Redfield on the line- I'm patching you through to his aircraft right now.'_

"Chris Redfield?"

(With Chris and Piers)

They had failed to stop the missile from launching, and if there was one thing that Chris Redfield hated more than anything else it was failing when he'd come so close to succeeding. He was currently seated in the jet that was flying towards the missile so that they could somehow intercept it when a transmission broke through the earpiece that Chris was wearing.

'_This is Ingrid Hunnigan with FOS, is anyone there?'_

Piers was surprised as well, he never expected _them_ to actually contact his captain.

"FOS?"

"This is BSAA agent Chris Redfield, do you read me?"

'_Hold on, I'm putting you through to Agent Leon Kennedy.'_

Chris was worried, if he was being patched through to his friend by an FOS official who sounded this urgent then something was probably wrong on his end but for now he had to warn Leon of the coming missile before it was too late for all of them.

"Leon, Leon where are you?!"

(with Leon)

When Chris' voice came on over the earpiece that the blonde agent was wearing, Leon knew that something was definitely wrong especially since Chris was full on panicking like the world was going to be destroyed or something to that degree.

"Chris, we're just outside of Tatchi, why?"

"_Get the hell out of there!"_

Before Leon could even understand what his friend was trying to tell him, the blonde's attention was drawn towards the sky when he heard a loud explosion and saw a massive cloud of blue gas blanket the city just enough that they themselves weren't caught up in it, but that didn't even compare to what Leon saw happening after the gas had settled.

The whole of the city of Tatchi, China, was infected with the C-Virus and it was spreading faster than the eye could follow. They all stood there speechless, until Chris' fear laden voice broke through Leon's thought process.

"_Leon, Leon…are you alright!?"_

After a few seconds, the blonde answered his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine…but things just got bad, _real _bad."

Leon said as the infected went on a feeding frenzy and attacked everyone who wasn't already infected with such ferocity that they looked crazed, in the blonde's eyes they may as well have been. He also heard his friend slam his fist into the cabin of his plane, it seemed that he had failed even after coming so close.

"_Damn it!"_

"_Chris, listen to me…_I need you to rescue two hostages from an underwater oil field, Agent Sherry Birkin and Jake Mueller, _he's Albert Wesker's son."_

Chris was shocked, his traitorous captain had a son?! It didn't seem that it was even possible because Wesker had never even _once_ mentioned that he even _had _a son…and now the boy was being held hostage?

"_Wesker?_"

"Chris, I know what you're going to say about his father but…Jake has antibodies for the C-Virus."

Chris hadn't expected to hear that, as far as he had assumed this Jake Mueller kid could have been harboring the same sick and twisted Virus that had corrupted his father years beforehand…knowing that that wasn't the case, Chris seemed a little more at ease with saving the son of a man that he not only hated with all his being but had also killed almost 4 years ago.

"Got it…on our way over there now."

"Good, talk to you later."

"Leon wait, there's something I need to tell you…Ada Wong is dead."

Leon felt his heart sink, the woman who'd saved him when he was in Raccoon City after Billy had left died? It almost made him cry…but he'd grieve later, he needed to help the survivors get out of the city alive.

"Copy…Sherry and Jake need you, don't let them down."

After that sentence, the line went dark as Leon wrapped his head around what he'd been told. Helena saw her friend was distressed by something, but let Billy go up to the blonde and comfort him- even she could see that although 15 years had somehow passed between them in the blink of an eye they still loved each other very much, she just couldn't compete with that. Instead, Helena settled on making sure that Alex was alright.

"Leon, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Leon was brought out of his sadness when he heard his lover's voice address him, turning to look at Billy with sorrow shimmering in the deepest parts of his eyes.

"I'll tell you later, for now let's just find the survivors and get the hell out of here."

Billy nodded and followed after his beloved, he would get answers from the blonde but that could wait until later…for now, they would make sure that the people of Tatchi were safe from the Virus.

T.B.C.- Well, I wonder what Leon will tell Billy about what Ada means to him? Wait around and you shall be rewarded.


	12. Retribution

**Resident Evil 6- Second Son Chronicles**

Disc.: Does it look like I own the series? If I did, Leon and Billy would have met up again already and done all sorts of naughty things to each other…Besides, the series belongs to Capcom…but hey, a girl can dream right?

A/N: So, here's Ch.12 and I'm feeling super excited to add the next segment of this fic…I'm just glad I have so many people who love my writing enough to tell me in the form of a review or pm. Seriously, you guys are so awesome that I could cry at how happy you all make me through the reviews you leave me! But, enough emotional sappiness- time to get fired up and shell out some RE yaoi lovin! Also, this will be the last chapter of this fic so no sad faces when it ends please? Thank you, and just enjoy the ride!

**Ch.12- Retribution**

Billy could still see that Leon was really shaken up by this woman Ada's death, it almost seemed like they had some sort of relationship before. The thought of someone other than himself having a hold of Leon's heart made him jealous, but he wasn't going to let it rule him like it did so many other countless people in this world…no, he loved the blonde enough to not let his petty jealousy towards a woman dominate him and manifest through his actions, instead he would channel it into rage towards Simmons for hurting the ex-Marine's family.

"Alright Leon, so what's the plan?"

"We find the survivors and get the hell out of here."

Billy nodded as he went over to his son to make sure he was ok, the Virus was still flowing through his system unchecked. Alex looked up at his father through blurred vision and smiled at him, Helena was also worried as the four of them walked down the stairs and fought their way through the city.

(3 hours later)

Leon and the others had made it to the Quad Tower, they knew that there were still BSAA survivors who needed their help getting out alive. Alex was still feeling light headed, the Virus desperately fighting to take complete control of his body and use it like a puppet to its' will but his willpower was the only thing stopping that from occurring.

When Leon, Helena, and Billy jumped down to the ground below, Alex also joined them but instead of landing on his feet he spread out his limbs and landed on all fours like a cat falling from a tree. He then narrowed his eyes and began hissing, the spines coming out of his back and standing stiffly in a threatening gesture…his tail appearing next, and if it weren't for the fact that there was an enemy in front of them Leon and Billy would be trying to help their infected child. The other three held their guns up and pointed them at the last person they ever expected to still be alive, this was truly shaping up to be a shitty day.

"Back for more?"

Simmons just narrowed his eyes angrily at them, his attention then going to the open roof when he saw a helicopter hovering above them and started speaking in a pissed off kind of tone.

"I know what you did…Ada! You disobeyed me…you took…Wesker's son away!"

Simmons was by this point convulsing, his body struggling to keep his human form intact but he was failing due to his rage at Ada overriding his sense of control.

"You…used that bastard's blood, to make the Virus…stronger!"

Simmons had by now forgone all control of his body as he felt the Virus evolve further to make him even more horrific, Leon and Helena holding their guns at Simmons while Billy trained his on the truck nearby. Alex was still on the ground hissing at the man who had ruined his life by infecting him with the Virus, he was gonna enjoy tearing into him for robbing him of his humanity.

"Hope you've got friends on the other side…cause no one's gonna miss you here. Helena, Billy, back me up!"

They both nodded at him as Simmons transformed, this time he looked like a T-Rex with no skin or eyes, but when he opened his massive jaws to roar intimidatingly at them they saw he had one eye in his throat. Alex took this chance to scurry over like a monitor lizard and sunk his sharp fangs into Simmons' throat, the poison in them going right into the man's jugular vein. Simmons roared in agony and rage at the little B.O.W. that had dared to attack him, and tried shaking him off but had difficulty due to Alex's serrated fangs, they were embedded deep into his skin and wouldn't be dislodged so easily. Billy, Leon, and Helena used this chance to pump shot after shot of bullets into Simmons until he fell over onto his side, unmoving and quite beaten.

Alex had released his jaws from Simmons' neck and hobbled back over towards his parents, Billy catching him while Leon and Helena went towards the only elevator that was in the room, both relieved that it worked. Billy then picked his son up and started carrying him onto his back as he found a different route up to the roof, hoping that it would be all over soon and they could be a family again.

(In the elevator)

Leon watched the whole city fall apart, he also saw that Billy had found a way to get himself and Alex up to the roof without risking their son's safety too much. They were currently taking an adjacent elevator that connected to the building they were in right now, Leon turned his earpiece on speaker so that Billy could hear the truth about him and Ada.

Helena saw that Leon was still troubled by the loss of 'Ada', but apparently the Ada who had died was the doppelganger that Simmons created in the underground labs.

"She's more than just a friend, isn't she? You have feelings for her. If that's true, then what of Billy? Do you still love him, even though he's been missing for 15 years?"

Leon looked out at the ruined city thoughtfully, then turned to Helena and began telling her the truth.

"Well…the truth is, I still love Billy very much. I dreamt of seeing him again during the many years that we had lost contact with each other after our night in Raccoon City, even when I was raising Alex all alone I yearned for Billy to come back and meet his son so that we could raise him together like I had wanted. But I never heard from him again, no one saw him, no one had even a hint of what he looked like or even if he was still alive so I just gave up hoping for him to come back. As for Ada, yes I loved her…but I was at my most vulnerable when I started loving her, and I realized that it was just a fleeting crush that would never be anything more than just that. I just want me and Billy to raise Alex together as a complete family, I want no one to help me with our son but him…Alex deserves that much, after all it's a mother's job to want nothing but the best for their child."

Billy had also heard everything, and he just about began crying when he heard his blonde lover speak of his past so sadly…Alex had by this point regained enough strength to walk around without too much difficulty or assistance, and went to look for ammo and another way up to the roof because the elevator they used previously had broken down and then fell to the bottom of the building.

"Dad, I found another elevator- this one goes straight to the roof!"

"Nice job, Alex! Let's hurry, your mom looks like he could use some help…by the way, how are you feeling with the Virus inside of you?"

"Thanks, dad…and I'm feeling a bit better now that we've stabilized control between us, but let's not worry about me, it's mom who needs us right now. He's always acted so strong, but I know that inside he's vulnerable- he really needs you!"

Billy was shocked at his son's reasoning, he always knew that his son was smart but he never thought he could be _this_ intelligent when it came to reading other people.

"You're right, let's get up to the roof and help him out."

"Alright."

(The roof)

Leon and Helena had reached the roof, they saw the helipad nearby and it had the same helicopter that Ada was piloting earlier parked there. Now Leon understood what she meant by 'parting gift' in her message earlier, the only task that remained was actually getting to it and flying out of there…but they would wait for Billy and Alex to join them before leaving, no way in hell was Leon leaving his family behind to die while they escaped.

"There's our ticket outta here…if we can get to it."

"Leon, look out!"

The blonde agent looked up to see a sectioned leg reach out and stab right into a zombie, halting its' movement towards the two agents as more of those 'legs' attacked the undead. It took them towards something, and they saw that that something was Simmons. Even after he'd been bitten, shot, and burned he was _still_ alive?! Apparently he was using the zombies as materials for regenerating his lost tissue, and this made the agents sick.

"He just doesn't quit, does he?"

"Enough is enough."

The two agents nodded as they began the long and hopefully final battle against Simmons. Leon was especially angry at the man, he had taken his son and hurt him by robbing him of his humanity…that alone pissed the blonde agent off so much he wanted to waste this fucker himself but he also knew that Helena wanted to make him pay for what happened to Deborah, Simmons had burned so many people with his intentions and now he was going to pay for that.

After causing sufficient damage to the now fully mutated Simmons, Leon and Helena headed towards a crane lift that would take them to where the helicopter was waiting. As Leon helped Helena up onto the lift, Simmons shot a blob of zombified body parts at them and caused Leon to fall hard onto his back and Helena landed on the ground nearby.

"Leon, are you alright?!"

"Yeah…Helena, I need a little help over here!"

"I'm on it…there should be a control panel around here somewhere…"

As she found it and began prying it open, the wailing cries of the undead were getting louder and ever closer to her. Helena looked over and saw the zombies scaling the fence to try and get to her, she was ready to shoot them but was surprised to see Billy and Alex taking them out. Alex was using his lizard's tail to snap their necks and rip them in half while Billy pumped bullets into them at point blank range.

"Billy, Alex!"

"Helena, worry about us later- is my mom ok?"

"Yeah, but he's having a hard time with Simmons."

"Well, work on helping him…we've got these bastards!"

Helena nodded at the two men as she continued working on the controls to the crane. She managed to get the large crane to knock Simmons off the roof and brought the lift towards them with Leon still on the ground, Billy helping his lover up onto his feet and kissing him quickly to make sure that he was alright. Alex rolled his eyes at his parents' affectionate displays and the two men decided to leave it at that for now and get out before Simmons got up again.

When the four of them had made it to the helipad, Alex saw a rocket launcher next to the chopper. It had lipstick on it, but before they could even assess what this meant, Simmons crawled up onto the roof and raised a leg slowly as if daring them to stop him. Alex was sick of this man ruining their lives so he aimed the rocket at the no longer human named Derek C. Simmons and fired away, watching as he fell off the roof and onto the spike below in the center of the Quad Tower. The spike through the center of his sternum finally killed him, his blood pouring down the obelisk and coloring four sections red.

They all knew that Umbrella was far from finished, if this attack over the course of 6 months and 3 days was any indication. Helena looked down at the now dead Simmons, her rage washing away and becoming solace at the fact that her sister's death had finally been avenged.

"That was for my sister."

"And my son."

Billy nodded at the blonde agent and looked inside the helicopter to see a round makeup case, the kind that they keep in their purses. But when he opened it, there was a flash drive inside.

"Leon, Helena…you might want to come and look at this."

The three of them came over and looked at the photos being shown while Alex began firing up the helicopter.

"Leon, this is-"

"Evidence that proves Simmons' guilt and involvement in this attack on the President."

"Which means that it will prove yours and Alex's innocence."

Leon looked hurt that she didn't think this applied to her as well.

"_Our_ innocence."

"I don't need it."

"Helena…"

Before he could tell her that she deserved it as much as the rest of them, Hunnigan had contacted them over the wireless earpiece with the best news they needed to hear at the moment.

'_Good news Leon, we found a way to defeat the Virus!'_

"Copy that, we're on our way back- see you soon!"

Leon helped Helena into the chopper, she chose to sit in the back with Alex as he finally let the exhaustion from using the Virus too much overtake him and he fell asleep. Billy took the empty passenger side seat next to Leon as he piloted the helicopter and flew them away from the exploding building, his hand settling on the blonde's and gently squeezing it as they took one last look at the city before leaving the destruction behind.

(2 days later)

Helena stood in front of her sister's grave, kneeling down to place flowers on it as she wept silently. Alex had been cured of the Virus and was back to normal, he too cried for the woman that he had seen die because of Simmons and placed a few daffodils on her grave as well. Helena smiled at Alex's kind gesture as he stood next to his father. Billy had been absolved of his crimes when it was revealed that he had tried to stop his Captain from committing the murders of 23 innocent people, thus he was no longer a wanted felon and had joined the Secret Service as Leon's full time partner while Alex had been accepted into Tall Oaks University after all the repairs had been finished.

Helena let her thoughts drift to her punishment for having a hand in this, and stood up straight to let them know she was ready for whatever was coming.

"It's time for me to take responsibility…Thank you. I'm ready."

She felt the familiar warmth of Leon's hand grasp her own, but was surprised to find a gun in her hand and not feel them being cuffed to lead her to prison.

"What?! But I assisted in the attack and-"

"The investigating commission has reviewed all the evidence and find it unjust to hold you liable for Simmons' crimes, they will also not be disclosing their findings to the general public."

"But-"

"The President would have done the same thing."

"Alright, shall we go join the team?"

The two agents exchanged a look before heading off towards the car, Alex walking with Billy and joining him in the back seat to wait for his mom.

"Leon…for the next time you see her."

The blonde agent shook his head playfully at Helena's gesture, it was obvious that she found this funny.

"Women…"

(That night)

Alex was in his room sleeping, he was obviously worn out from the whole C-Virus ordeal…after all, how does one resume a normal life after being infected and then made human again? Leon was sitting on the couch and flipping through the digital photobook he made of pictures of him and Alex taken by Chris and even Claire when his son was little.

Billy had two glasses of water and set them down on the table, taking a seat next to his lover and looking at the pictures with him.

"Are those pictures of Alex?"

"Yeah, these were taken when he was little. Chris took this one, it was about 6 months after Alex was born. The rest were ones that him and Claire had taken together, I remember how happy she was when she found out I was a mother…made her want to have kids of her own, so I made her Alex's godmother- with Chris' permission of course, and he became an uncle to Alex. They've both helped me take care of him, so has Jill and Sheva. I don't think I've ever seen one kid get showered with so much love and affection that wasn't from me, I only wish that you were around to be in these photos too."

Billy looked at the pictures fondly, he too wished he could have been there…when Leon was in the hospital getting the c-section necessary for Alex to be born, to hold the blonde's hand through the whole thing, to hold Alex for the first time when he was crying, to watch him take his first steps, help him ride a bike or shoot a gun, to see him off to school…truly, Billy regretted leaving Leon alone and he paid for it by never learning of his son until 3 days ago.

"Leon, for what it's worth, I'm truly sorry for leaving you when I did. I also want to stay with you to raise Alex together, if you still want me to."

The blonde put the photobook onto the coffee table and cupped Billy's face in his hands, a smile on his face as he pressed his forehead to the ex-Marine's.

"Of course I do, Billy. I want nothing more than for Alex to have his father in his life again, but more importantly…I want you in _my_ life again, because I meant what I said to you in the Cathedral, I do still love you very much Billy Coen."

Billy looked into Leon's beautiful blue eyes, a smile finding its own way to his face as they kept looking at each other lovingly. Billy then leaned forward and kissed the blonde deeply, the reaction on Leon's part was instant with no hesitation at all. They kept kissing until they had to breathe, saliva running down the side of Leon's mouth before Billy wiped it away.

"Leon…I also love you so much, and I personally think that we have 15 years of catching up to do…don't you?"

Leon knew what Billy was hinting at, but that didn't stop the bright red blush that appeared so vividly on his face as he pushed his lover down onto the couch and hovered above him. He smiled down at Billy mischievously, it seemed that the man's sense of humor didn't die even after 15 years.

"Oh yes, we certainly do…how about we start 'catching up' tonight?"

Billy just smirked deviously up at the blonde before he pulled him down for a kiss that made him unable to think straight until he felt the urge to get Billy's shirt off of him, the two men working furiously to rid themselves of the garments while trying not to break the kiss. The kissing soon became open mouthed and sloppy as they finally managed to make each other bare up top, Billy removing his lips long enough to start sucking on Leon's jugular vein.

The blonde couldn't hold back the moan that spilled out of his mouth at feeling the man's skilled mouth on his neck, the sound becoming louder and more frantic when he moved said mouth onto his chest and took a soft nipple into those lips and sucked until it was hard, repeating the action with the other one until both were as hard as could be without it being too painful. Leon decided that he couldn't let Billy have all the fun, so he took to kissing a trail down the man's chest and stomach, swirling his tongue around the ex-Marine's navel before lapping gently at the skin and kissing it affectionately before he went back up to Billy's mouth and kissing him deeply.

During the battle between their tongues, both lovers managed to get their pants off and were now in their boxers. Billy was in awe of the blonde's body, it seemed that his 15 years hadn't been for nothing- he obviously kept in shape, then again the missions he'd gone on were testament to that. He ran his fingers across the faint scar from the cesarean that had been performed to help Alex be born, Leon shuddering as he gazed down at Billy with lust glazed blue orbs.

"Looks like someone's a little sensitive here, eh Leon?"

The blonde ground down in between Billy's hips as a sign for him to finish what he started and strip him already, a moan echoing loudly off the walls when the man beneath him licked the scar from removing the stitches during surgery. Billy either didn't get the message or he did and didn't care because he licked down the blonde's stomach until he reached the hem of his boxers and pulled them down with his teeth.

Leon hissed in relief when the cool air of the house's AC system hit his erect cock, Billy moving to take the length in between his lips and lick the head, swirling his tongue around the head before he took all 8 inches into his mouth. Leon grabbed Billy's hair rather harshly as he let the man slick him up, he could feel the pleasure building in his spine and pooling in his stomach, it was building to critical levels and Leon wasn't sure how much more he could handle before he exploded from the pleasure reaching its' peak.

"B-billy, I'm g-going to-"

"I know, j-just a little more!"

Billy kept running his tongue along the length until he gave one final and hard suck to the shaft, the blonde felt his eyes screw shut as he came in his lover's throat, Billy drinking his lover dry until he had nothing left to take. Billy released his lover's length from its moist cavern and showed three fingers to Leon, the blonde knowing exactly what to do and began lubricating them with his saliva.

While the blonde set to work coating the digits in between his lips, his other hand removed Billy's boxers and began stroking his lover's length softly yet firmly, causing Billy to moan and thrust his hips up to get more of that absolutely addicting friction and pleasure the blonde was lavishing on his person. After another few minutes, the ex-Marine removed the fingers from Leon's mouth and positioned them at the blonde's waiting entrance. He then pushed one in and started thrusting the digit in and out to open him up, Leon didn't complain when the first finger penetrated the ring of muscle but hissed in pain when the second found its way inside. He reached up and placed a loving kiss to the blonde's lips to keep him distracted from the discomfort, smiling when he found that one place that made his lover cry out in pleasure, the sound coming out strangled and broken but it also sounded so beautiful to Billy's ears.

"Listen, I know it hurts right now but I promise that you'll feel much better in a minute Leon. For now, just relax my dear."

The blonde managed to nod through the haze of pleasure settling all over his body, he nearly cried out when Billy added the third and final digit, the fingers beginning a scissoring motion to help him relax a bit more in preparation of what was to surely come. Billy couldn't find any lubricant, so he slathered his cock with Leon's earlier release and his own saliva as he slickened up the shaft as much as he could with what he had on hand (lol). When he deemed himself ready and Leon prepared, he aligned himself with the blonde's entrance and thrusted in all the way, feeling it would be better to push in all at once rather than draw out the pain.

He waited for a few minutes to let the blonde adjust to his size, it was obvious that Leon hadn't had sex in a while…probably not since after Alex was born, but he would change that- he and Leon would definitely be doing a lot more passionate lovemaking in the near future, but for now he felt the blonde thrust his hips downwards as a signal to move.

Billy got the message and began thrusting upwards into Leon's prostate, making sure to hammer into it with enough force to make the blonde above him writhe and scream in pleasure. The only sounds that could be heard that night were those of passion and pleasure as Billy kept thrusting with need and want while Leon kept taking it into his body with as much passion as his lover, both of them could feel their release approaching quickly.

"Billy, I-I'm g-gonna-"

"Me too, j-just a l-little more…"

Neither of them could form coherent sentences anymore due to the overwhelming pleasure building up inside of themselves, Billy helped speed things up by pumping Leon quickly but gently as they both came not too long after, Leon's release spraying all over Billy's stomach and chest while he came inside of the blonde. They both just lay there, too exhausted to do anything other than enjoy their afterglow, Billy gently blew Leon's bangs out of his face which caused the blonde to giggle slightly. They shared another passionate and slow kiss until Billy had to pull out, ignoring Leon's protest and instead pulled him to lay on top of him as they both fell asleep on the couch, Billy pulling a blanket onto their bodies so they wouldn't freak their son out when he woke up and walked out into the living room to find his parents naked on the couch together.

"Billy?" Leon asked tiredly, the ex-Marine looking at him just as tiredly.

"Yeah?"

"Um…I have a question. What are we now, exactly?"

"You have to ask? We're parents, but we're also lovers if that answers your question."

"It does…but, I was hoping for us to be more than lovers."

"What exactly do you mean?"

Leon looked at Billy through exhausted eyes, but smiled at him nonetheless.

"Well, I was hoping that we could…get married, if that's alright with you?"

This caught Billy off guard, never had he thought that Leon wanted their relationship to reach that level. Still, he smiled at him and decided to ask him the question he'd been hoping to for some time now.

"Of course it is, Leon. So, _will_ you marry me?"

Leon smiled back at his lover and gave him a quick kiss, before placing his head back on Billy's chest and fell asleep after answering his question.

"Yes, now let's get some sleep."

"Sure thing, my dearest Leon."

This was how Alex found his parents the next morning, and couldn't help but smile at them both. If this was what he had to look forward to every morning, his parents' happy faces from whatever it was they'd been doing the previous night, then he wouldn't have it any other way.

Even if it meant having to soundproof his bedroom walls.

And that's it, thought I'd throw in a sweet lemon scene with Leon and Billy near the end, so let me know what you think and if I should make a sequel to this…thank you all who read it, hope it was to your liking!


End file.
